Montana Baby
by Shanna1
Summary: Sequel to Montana. Time to deal with the increasing size of their family. Last two chapters up. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sequel to Montana. I don't know how long this will be, I'll try to update when I can.

Danny's pager beeped. He took a quick glance at it, before putting it back on his belt and continuing what he was doing.

"Everything okay?" Hawkes who was processing the scene with him asked.

"Lindsay thinks she's in labour again." Danny replied. "It's probably a false alarm like last time, and the time before that."

"Are you sure?" Hawkes inquired.

"She'll page me again if she's really in labour." Danny said. "I'm not getting stuck in traffic again for no reason."

"Okay." Hawkes agreed. A second later his cell phone buzzed letting him know he had a message. "I wouldn't be so certain it was a false alarm this time." Hawkes said when he read the message.

"Why do you say that?"

"I just got a text from Stella; Lindsay's water just broke in the middle of the lab."

"What's she doing at the lab?" Danny asked.

"Danny your wife is having a baby right now and your biggest concern is why she is at the lab?" Hawkes rolled his eyes. "Samuels."

"Yes Doctor Hawkes?" The officer came over.

"Can you make sure Detective Messer here gets back to the Crime Lab safely? His wife just went into labour and she's there."

"Is it for real this time?" Samuels asked.

"Her water broke." Hawkes confirmed.

CSI NY CSI NY

"Have you seen Lindsay?" Danny asked when he rushed into the lab.

"AV room with Stella." Came a response.

Danny didn't wait to say thank you. He just headed for the AV room.

"I think we could probably get something more out of this area with a little work." Lindsay pointed to the screen.

"Hey Danny." Stella said when he rushed in.

"Please tell me it wasn't another false alarm." He said trying to catch his breath.

"No, if you don't believe me just ask Adam. I think we owe him some new shoes." Lindsay replied.

"Then why are you sitting here?"

"Because it takes hours and my contractions aren't close enough together to go to the hospital. So I thought since I was here I'd help out." Lindsay explained.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I got feed up of sitting home alone, so I thought I'd come and see if anyone wanted to get lunch."

"Lunch was hours ago." Danny stated.

"I'm going to see if my test results are back." Stella excused herself.

"I know. I wasn't planning on calling you for a while but Stella didn't want you to get too involved in your scene. My Mom can't get a flight out until tomorrow, your mother said to call her as soon as we know anything, I called my doctor who told me not to come in until my contractions are only a few minutes apart, so I thought I'd help out with this video as there is no chance of me contaminating it as it is a digital copy."

"Maybe we should go home?" Danny suggested.

"I'm closer to the hospital here, and if necessary there are doctors in the building."

"Do you really want to give birth in the morgue?" Danny asked.

"No, but we have plenty of time. Ow." A contraction hit.

Danny rubbed her back and whispered calming words in her ear.

"Are you okay?"

"You try getting ready to push 7lbs out of you and you see if it hurts, but they're only twenty minutes apart."

"Let's go home." He tried again.

"I'm staying here until it's time to go to the hospital. You can go and get my bag?" Lindsay suggested.

CSI NY CSI NY

Hawkes was just exiting the elevator when Mac was waiting to enter it.

"Any news on Lindsay?" Hawkes inquired.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Mac suggested. "She's in AV."

"It was another false alarm?" Hawkes guessed.

"No, her contractions aren't close enough together for her to go to the hospital so she's insisting on staying here because it's closer to the hospital."

"I'll go and check on her." Mac caught the elevator before the doors shut and Hawkes headed to AV. "Hey."

Lindsay was working on the video in front of her.

"Hi."

"How's it going?"

"Still seventeen minutes apart." She replied.

"It's going to be a while. Where's Danny?"

"He was driving me crazy so I sent him for a walk." Lindsay explained.

"A walk would probably do you some good maybe help speed things up."

"I'm willing to try anything right now." Lindsay told him.

"And don't give Danny too hard a time. He's allowed to get a little freaked out."

"He got freaked out when I told him I was pregnant, at the first scan, when the baby first moved, the second scan which is why I wouldn't let him find out the sex. It's my turn."

"Do you know?" Hawkes thought he noticed something in her tone.

"Of course."

TBC

A/N: I'll try and get some more up at the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

If Mac was surprised to see two sleeping CSIs in his office when he arrived at work he didn't show it. He pushed open the door and walked into the sound of the door woke Danny up.

"Sorry." Mac apologised. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Sorry for taking over your office. I finally managed to convince her to lie down and it was either this or the morgue."

"It's fine. I take it that her contractions didn't get close enough to go to the hospital."

"Ten minutes." Danny yawned. "The hospital said to take her in when they got to seven minutes apart. It's been a long night."

"Sounds like it's going to be an even longer day." Mac commented. "I've got you covered for the next week."

"Thanks Mac. We'll go as soon as she wakes up."

"Stay, I just came for this file."

Danny's cell phone rang.

"Messer." He answered. "Hey Ma, no we're not at the hospital yet, they would just send her home if we went now… Yes I'll call you as soon as we know anything… I love you too Ma…. Actually I know you hate going to the airport but Lindsay's Mom gets in at 11 could you pick her up?... Thanks Ma, I'll text you the flight information… I'll tell her… Bye Ma."

"I'll arrange for some to get you some breakfast." Mac told Danny. "Let Stella or I know when there is something to know and we'll make the information gets disseminated."

"Thanks Mac."

CSI NY CSI NY

It was another five hours before they even got to the hospital.

"Baby's heartbeat looks strong, but it's going to be a while yet." The doctor told Lindsay. "We'll see about something to help with the contractions."

"Is there nothing you can do to speed it up Doc?" Danny asked.

"Babies come in their own time and since both the baby and Lindsay are doing well I don't want to intervene."

"I'm fine Danny." Lindsay assured him.

"You've been at this for over 24 hours!" Danny pointed out.

"Here breathe." Lindsay handed him the gas and air mask. "Like in class."

"I think you have everything in control here Lindsay, I'll be back to check on you later."

"Thank you." Lindsay replied.

CSI NY CSI NY

"Any news yet?" Hawkes asked as he signed the last form to complete his report when Stella walked in the room.

"Nothing yet, although the nurse did tell me that Lindsay is doing a lot better than Danny is."

"Did we expect anything else?" Hawkes smiled.

"Lindsay has been giving him the gas and air and telling him to breathe."

"Flack is going to love that. So where did you fall in the boy/girl pool?"

"I didn't participate."

"Why not it's harmless fun?" Hawkes inquired.

"It wouldn't be fair when I already know."

"You know? Danny told me they weren't finding out."

"They didn't." Stella replied. "Lindsay didn't want Danny worrying about or filling their apartment with sex appropriate items."

"Then how do you know?" Hawkes asked.

"She had on OB appointment a few months ago when Danny was testifying in court and I drove her since we were in the middle of a case. She asked the doctor and on the way back she wanted to tell someone."

"So boy or girl?" Hawkes inquired.

"Wait a few hours and find out." Stella told him.

"Come on Stella you can't do this to me."

"Do what?" Mac appeared.

"She knows what sex the baby is." Hawkes explained "And she won't tell me."

"I'm sure she has other reason than torturing you."

Stella's pager beeped.

"That's Sid. I'll see you both later."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you heard anything from Danny yet?" Stella inquired as she arrived at a scene at 5am the following morning.

"I called and checked no news as of two hours ago."

"Someone needs to give Lindsay an award." Stella stated.

"She needed one of those for marrying Messer." Flack joked.

"What have we got?" Mac inquired.

"Jared Langley, it's seems he took a swan dive out his hotel window into the fountain. Manager confirmed an ID; he stays here two or three times a month when he's in town on business." Flack explained.

"If you're going to commit suicide there are better ways to make a splash." Stella said.

"His suite is a mess it looks like someone ransacked the place. Security is getting you a copy of all the security tapes."

"When did he check in?" Mac went over to check out the body.

"Yesterday afternoon, he was booked in for three nights. He's some kind of theatre critic for a paper on the west coast, comes into town for opening."

"Perhaps someone didn't take too kindly of one of his reviews." Stella commented.

"We're looking into it."

Fifteen minutes later Mac's cell phone rang.

"Taylor...Do you have specifics?... I'll let people know and I'm sure you'll have visitors... Congratulations." Mac hung up.

"Danny?" Stella guessed.

"Yes."

"Come on don't keep me waiting."

"Girl 8lbs 4oz. Danny says she is perfect and looks just like her Mom."

"What did they call her?" Stella inquired. "I know Danny wanted something Italian and Lindsay wanted something traditional."

"Olivia Lynne Caroline Messer." Mac replied.

"You tell Flack and I'll call Hawkes and someone at the lab."

CSI NY CSI NY

Sheldon Hawkes stuffed his head under his pillow as his phone rang. He knew he couldn't ignore it.

"Hawkes." He final gave in and answered.

"_Mazel tov." _

"I'm not Jewish Stella" Hawkes pointed out. "And do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I've been up since five. Don't you want to ask why I said Mazel tov?"

"I'm guessing Lindsay finally had the baby."

"And made you an honorary Uncle."

"Let me have the vital statistics and I'll swing by the hospital before work."

CSI NY CSI NY

Lindsay yawned as she watched Danny holding their daughter, looking at her in awe as her little fingers grabbed his large one.

She wasn't sure the desire to watch her family could be beat the desire to sleep. Being in labour for forty two hours had taken it out of her and she was losing the battle to stay awake. Her eyes slowly drifted shut.

"Hey." Hawkes arrived in the doorway twenty minutes.

"Hey." Danny looked up.

"It looks like she's getting a well deserved rest." He looked in Lindsay's direction. "Congratulations man."

"Thanks." Danny replied.

"Or as Stella would say Mazel tov."

"Stella?" Danny questioned.

"It's her idea of a wakeup call." Hawkes explained. "So how does it feel?"

"Indescribable. She's so tiny."

"Don't worry you'll have plenty of backup when she starts dating."

"I'm building a tower to keep her in." Danny stated which caused Hawkes to chuckle.

"You know happens when you keep women in towers, they have handsome princes climb up their hair. Or just find a grappling hook and some climbing rope."

"You're not helping." Danny pointed out.

"Where did you lose your parents too?" Hawkes asked realising they weren't there.

"They went in search of breakfast." Danny explained.

"Stella and the guys will be by later. But I was sent on recon on the way to work."

"I'm sure Lindsay will want to see them when she wakes up."

"I have to get pictures to save me from Stella's wrath." He pulled a digital camera from his pocket.

"We already have half a memory card full. Just don't use the flash and scare her."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"I come bearing pictures." Hawkes walked into the lab.

"I'll take that." Stella took the proffered memory card and head straight to AV.

"Good morning to you too Stella." Hawkes rolled his eyes.

"She'll calm down." Mac took off his gloves.

"And Danny will get over his awe."

"He's that bad?" Mac asked.

"He's planning on building a tower." Hawkes told him.

"I don't think he needs a tower when both her parents carry guns and know how to hide the evidence. Let's see these pictures." Mac suggested.

Stella had already got the pictures up on the screen when they entered.

"What's this a party that no-one invited me to?" Flack entered a few minutes later.

"Baby pictures." Stella explained.

"She's looks absolutely nothing like Danny." Flack commented. "Are we sure she's Messer's kid?"

"Don." Stella chastised.

"How's Lindsay doing?" Flack changed the subject.

"Exhausted. But they should be fine to go home tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm heading over to the hospital later if you want to come." Stella told Flack.

"Visiting is between 4 and 7." Hawkes pointed out.

CSI NY CSI NY

Lindsay sat on the edge of the bed and slipped on her robe before setting one foot on the floor.

"Ow." She mumbled quietly to herself as slipped her slippers on. Danny was asleep in the chair next to the bed, fortunately he didn't wake up. Lindsay crept out of the room quietly.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mrs Messer?" One of the nurses asked Lindsay.

"The nursery is that way right?" Lindsay asked.

"I can bring your baby to you." She offered.

"I'll walk down there thank you." Lindsay slowly walked down to the nursery and watched Olivia sleeping through the glass.

"So which one is she?" Lindsay felt someone looming over her shoulder.

"That one." Lindsay pointed to the second baby to the left.

"Congratulations Lindsay." Don gave her a hug.

"Thank you."

"Stella's here too. She was having a quick chat with Danny. Mac will be by later."

"That's good." Lindsay yawned.

"Tired?"

"It seems that's going to be a permanent state for a while."

"She's beautiful, just like her mother."

"I'm a mess." Lindsay pushed her hair out of her face.

"For someone who had a baby twelve hours ago you look great."

"That sounds more reasonable. But quit the flirting I'm someone's mother now." Lindsay warned.

"Yes ma'am."

Lindsay smiled and glanced back through the glass.

"Are you sure she's Danny's?" Flack asked.

"She's Danny's." Lindsay assured him.

"Be warned Stella is a little over excited." Flack warned her as Danny and Stella approach.

"Lindsay congratulations." Stella hugged her.

"Thank you."

"Congratulations man." Flack patted Danny on the back.

Stella was cooing through the glass.

Danny wrapped an arm around Lindsay and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you think now is a good time?" Lindsay asked Danny.

"As good as any." Danny shrugged.

"A good time for what?" Flack inquired.

"We were wondering if you both wanted to be Liv's godparents." Danny explained.

"Seriously?" Flack questioned. "There is anyone else you want to ask?"

"We want the two of you and Becky. I've already asked her and she accepted." Lindsay clarified.

"Of course." Stella agreed.

"As long as it doesn't involve any diaper changing." Flack agreed.

"Why don't you head back to your room I'll get the nurse to bring Liv so Stella doesn't break the glass to hold her?" Danny suggested. Lindsay nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know you're glowing." Lindsay commented to Becky as they sat on the couch, they had been home a few days. Lindsay had managed to convince Lynne to drag Danny shopping with her so she could spend some time with Becky and Olivia alone.

"I guess marriage agrees with me."

"It's more than that." Lindsay looked at her for a minute. "You're pregnant."

"What does motherhood with some secret sixth sense?"

"Are you?" Lindsay asked.

"Maybe." Beck y admitted.

"How maybe?"

"I'm a week late, but I haven't taken a test or said anything to Matt."

"Come on." Lindsay handed her her jacket as she got up.

"Come on where?"

"There is a pharmacy down the block, we'll go and get you a test so you'll know one way or the other." Lindsay put the diaper bag over the handle of the stroller in which Olivia was still asleep in since she had returned for the walk Danny had taken her around the block.

"It can wait."

"It's better to know one way or the other rather than putting it off. Trust me."

"Okay." Becky agreed.

CSI NY CSI NY

"I'll order some drinks while you pee on the stick." Lindsay told Becky as they entered the coffee shop that was on the block where Lindsay and Danny lived.

"Here?"

"It will give you something to take your mind off waiting the three minutes for the results."

Becky headed to the bathroom whilst Lindsay ordered their drinks and went and sat at table in the corner where the stroller wouldn't be in the way.

"Okay." Becky came and joined her she had put the stick back in the paper bag and set it on the table. "Two and a half minutes."

"It will feel like a lifetime." Lindsay told her. "But it will be over quickly."

"What if I am?"

"Have you and Matt talked about having kids?" Lindsay asked.

"Matt likes kids, but we've never actually talked about having them."

"Do you think he'd be against it?"

"No, it's just..." She trailed off looking for the word she needed.

"Becky, Matt loves you. You can see that just by watching look at you. If you're pregnant, he'll love you even more." Lindsay squeezed her hand.

"Thank you."

"Times up. Do you want me to look?" Lindsay offered.

"Please."

Lindsay pulled the stick out the bag.

"I'd say congratulations are in order."

"I'm pregnant?" Becky paled.

"Congratulations Becky." Lindsay hugged her. "One piece of advice from your big sister, labour hurts get any drug they'll give you."

"Thanks."

Lindsay's phone rang; she recognised the ring tone she had assigned to Danny.

"That's Danny wondering whether we've run off to join the circus."

"You'd better answer it." Becky suggested.

"Hey Danny... We went out for coffee... Yes I know I'm not supposed to be drinking coffee when I'm breast feeding, that's why I'm drinking ice-tea... We'll be back in about half an hour, we'll order take out for dinner... Okay help Mom cook... See you soon." She hung up. "He's going to be a nightmare when she gets older."

"How exactly did tell Danny you were pregnant?"

"I gave him a jar with a positive chemical pregnancy test in it. When he didn't get it I gave him one of these. After a few splutters and a call to Hawkes to get him to explain the facts of life to Danny, he got his head round it. Try subtle first and then when he doesn't get you have to say it straight out. It was actually really funny watching it sink in. But you should probably do it in person, so wait until you get back."

"Matt's coming out Sunday. He's giving a guest lecture on Monday afternoon at NYU."

"You didn't mention it."

"He only told me yesterday, they've been after him to do it for months and with Liv it was good timing. Can you not say anything to anyone for a while, I just want to tell Matt and get used to the idea myself before the whole family finds out?"

"I won't even tell Danny. I managed to keep the fact that Liv was a girl from him for four months this shouldn't be a problem."

"Why didn't you tell him you knew?"

"The minute she was born he wanted to build a tower around her; he was bad enough when Clay sent him that mini-football uniform, which by the way she will be wearing when it will actually fit. Besides it was nice knowing it was just between the two of us."

"So no regrets?"

"None."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsay opened the door and wheeled the stroller inside. Becky closed the door behind them.

"Hey Liv." Danny plucked his daughter who had woken up on the way back but was happily sucking on her pacifier from the stroller.

"Nice to know where I fall in the pecking order these days." Lindsay commented.

"Sorry." Danny apologised and gave her a kiss. "Hey Becky."

"Danny, I'll go and check on Mom." She disappeared into the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Danny inquired.

"It's fine." Lindsay yawned. "I need to get some more sleep when I get a chance."

"We bought some things for Liv."

"Speaking of things, you got a package."

"Do you want to open it?" Danny suggested. "I kinda have my hands full right now."

"Sure." Lindsay went and grabbed it, she opened the box. "There's a note."

"What does it say?"

"_Danny, I heard the good news congratulations to you and your wife on the new addition. I thought you might appreciate this. Chris." _Lindsay read. "Who is Chris?"

"A guy I used to play baseball with." Danny replied. "What is it?"

"Hang on." Lindsay dug into the box and smiled.

"Is it that a good smile?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"How soon you're planning on teaching her to play baseball." Lindsay pulled out a mini baseball bat, ball, glove and a Yankee's uniform.

"You're never too young to learn to appreciate the game." Danny grinned. "What do you say Liv want to score a home run?"

"She can wear the Yankee uniform but the rest can go on a shelf in her room out of the way. She might fit into it before the season is over."

"Deal. But you're brother did send her a Colts uniform." Danny reminded her.

"He sends a uniform whatever team when any kid is born in our family its tradition."

"It's cute."

Olivia started to fuss.

"She's probably hungry." Lindsay suggested. "Let me have her."

Danny handed her over.

CSI NY CSI NY

"Shush, don't wake Mom." Danny whispered as he walked back in front of the window with Olivia trying not to wake Lindsay since it was the middle of the night.

"Danny?" Lindsay came to the bedroom door half asleep rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry." Danny apologised.

"Is she okay?"

"I feed her and changed her diaper." Danny pointed. They kept some bottles of expressed milk in the fridge so Danny could feed her in the middle of the night.

"Here let me try?"

"It's okay if you want to go back to sleep."

"I'm up now. Let me try."

Lindsay took Olivia and pulled the blanket tighter around her. She held her close to her body and rocked her.

"You look like you've done this before."

"You've meet all my nieces and nephews." Lindsay reminded him. "I've babysat most of them at some point."

"One good thing about nieces and nephews you can give them back."

"Do you want to give her back?"

"No. I think we'll keep her."

"You might want to invest in some earplugs." Lindsay suggested.

"We'll manage."

After a few minutes Olivia finally drifted back off to sleep.

"Let's put her to bed and see if we can get a few hours sleep before she wakes up again." Lindsay suggested.

"When did we get so grown up?"

"Almost five days ago when she was born."

"Any regrets?"

"No." Lindsay settled Olivia in her bassinet by the bed. "But I do miss sleep."

"She'll sleep through the night eventually right?"

"Once you get passed the teething. So give it a year or two."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Becky." Becky spun around and hauled the man who was stood behind her into a hug.

"Matt."

"Hey Danny." He said over her shoulder.

"Matt. Good flight?"

"Yes thank you."

"Any luggage?"

"Just hand luggage. We can leave as soon as Becky lets go."

"Sorry." Becky gave him a kiss. "I missed you."

"Do you want to go to the hotel or to our place?" Danny inquired.

"Hotel first." Becky replied before Matt could. "We'll catch a cab over later."

"Okay."

"By the way congratulations Danny, she's cute."

"Thanks." Danny replied.

"Ignore him he hasn't quite got over the 'look what I did' awe." Becky told Matt.

"Do you want me to leave you here?" Danny asked.

"Do you want me to tell Lindsay you did?" Becky countered.

"Don't mess with a Monroe." Matt advised.

CSI NY CSI NY

Matt dumped his things on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." He told his wife.

"Can it wait a few minutes? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure."

"Why don't we sit down?" Becky suggested stalling.

"What's going on Becky?"

"We miss calculated."

"I knew that Benstein proof was wrong." He started to mentally berate himself.

"No that's fine. I actually had a couple ideas on how to improve it, but that wasn't what I was talking about." She grabbed a small gift bag. "Here."

Matt opened the bag and pulled out a pair of white booties.

"I'm sure Lindsay will like these." Matt said.

"They're not for Lindsay."

"Olivia then."

"Not for Olivia either."

"Then why are you giving me booties?" Matt inquired.

"You know for a genius you don't take subtle well." Becky muttered.

"Becky what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out and then waited for him to say something when he didn't. "Matt, I know you process things internally but I need you to tell me what you're thinking here."

"Huh?"

"You heard me when I said I was pregnant right?"

"Are you sure?"

"The pregnancy tests Lindsay made me take came up positive."

"Lindsay knows?" Matt questioned

"She's my big sister and she just had a baby. Besides which she guessed."

"Okay."

"She won't tell anyone including Danny until we're ready."

"Okay." Matt repeated

"Okay?" Becky queried.

"Okay." Matt agreed. "I'm going to take that shower."

"You're going to take a shower?"

"We were going to go and see Lindsay and Olivia." Matt reminded her.

"I know that."

"The notes for my lecture tomorrow are on my laptop if you want to take a look." He stood up. "Let me know what you think."

"Right." Becky wasn't sure what to think, she was used to her husband going off on a tangent but she this wasn't the time.

"I won't be long." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Matt." Becky said stopping him.

"Yes?"

"This is a good thing right?"

"Of course." He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door."

A/N: I know it's a bit Becky/Matt but I needed to include it because I haven't been able to get it out my head for a few days


	8. Chapter 8

Danny opened the apartment door just as Becky was about to knock.

"Hey, I don't know what it says about timing, but I was just about to take her for a walk around the block." Danny said.

"Is Mom still shopping?" Becky asked.

"She's with my mother, of course she is. They're buying all the non-pink baby clothes in Manhattan."

"Lindsay is on an anti-pink kick." Becky explained. "Lindsay awake?"

"She's sat on the couch putting her feet up."

"Mind if I come with you?" Matt asked Danny.

"Sure." Danny replied. "Be back soon Montana." He called.

With Danny and Matt leaving Becky closed the door and went to join her sister on the couch.

"Everything okay?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't think he heard me."

"What exactly did you say?"

"You were right about subtle not working, so I blurted it out."

"What did Matt say?" Lindsay inquired.

"Not a lot for a while and then basically okay, he was going to take a shower and could I check over his lecture notes for tomorrow."

"Ouch." Lindsay pulled a face. "Maybe it's just going in."

"I know he processes things in his head but I don't know I wanted him to say something."

"Want me to call Clay?" Lindsay offered. "Or I'm sure I could get Flack to arrest him for something maybe a night in jail would help?"

"Thanks but I think this something I need to figure out on my own."

"He'll be happy about it once he gets his head around it. It took Danny a while, I ended up calling Hawkes to get him to explain the facts of life to Danny to get him to react."

"I hope you're right."

CSI NY CSI NY

"Can I ask you something?" Matt inquired as he and Danny walked down the block.

"Sure." Danny had gotten to know his brother-in-law a lot better in the past year and a half and they had become friends.

"How did you react when Lindsay told you she was pregnant?"

"It took a while to sink in, I wasn't expecting it. She'll say I freak out, and I didn't stop the whole time she was pregnant. Why?"

"Becky's pregnant."

"Hey man, congratulations." Danny patted him on the back. "That's great news."

"Yeah, I think I screwed up."

"Screwed up how?"

"When she told me she was pregnant."

"What did you do?" Danny asked.

"I said, okay and asked her to look at my lecture notes while I took shower."

"Okay, I'd say that was only mildly better than the woman at Lamaze."

"What?" It was Matt's turn to be confused.

"There was a woman, Maddy, at Lindsay's Lamaze class. When she told her husband she was pregnant, he categorically denied it was his walked out and she hasn't seen him since."

"Any advice?" Matt asked.

"One pregnant Monroe's are never easy to deal with but two I think the bigger question right now is are you happy about this?"

"I am, now I'm getting my head around it." Matt said.

"Then we're going to have to come up with a way for you to convince Becky of that. Because I'm telling you it is definitely worth it." He looked at Olivia.

"All the sleepless nights, the cost, the worry?"

"Trust me the first time they curl their little fingers around yours you know it's worth it. She is the best thing I ever did in my life, even though I'm going to spend the rest of my life annoyed that I didn't build that tower to protect her."

"You know towers are penetrable by all sorts of methods."

"So I keep getting informed. What I'm saying is that it's worth everything. You just have to convince Becky that you believe that."

"How do I do that?"

"She's your wife." Danny reminded him. "Any ideas?"

"It took all my best ideas to convince her to marry me."

"You could have asked her straight out. When I asked Lindsay I had the ring and had been planning out for it to be perfect, in the end I just went with my gut. Becky loves you we'll figure this out."

"Where do we start?" Matt asked.

"There is a card store about a block away, and depending on how much cash you have I might have a friend who can help"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

"Is Becky okay?" Danny asked as Lindsay curled up against his side on the couch after they had finally gotten Olivia to sleep to watch a Yankees game he had TiVo'd.

"She's fine. Why?"

"Matt mentioned he screwed up when she told him she was pregnant, I thought she might have mentioned something."

"Matt told you Beck y was pregnant?" Lindsay questioned.

"Yes, he also told me you already knew. Wasn't he supposed to?"

"I suppose he can tell who he likes, but why did he tell you?"

"He wanted some advice on how to deal with a pregnant Monroe."

"And what did you tell him?" Lindsay asked curious.

"Carefully, very carefully." Lindsay elbowed him in the ribs. "Seriously he just wanted to talk about it, and get some help in figuring out how to fit it."

"So he's happy about it?"

"Yes, it was just sinking in before."

"So what did you tell him to do?"

"Tell her the truth, and Stella helped out."

"Stella?" Lindsay questioned.

"That has got to be a home run." Danny said changing the subject. "Yes!!" He cheered.

"Keep it down or you'll wake the baby."

CSI NY CSI NY

At the hotel Matt snuck out of the hotel room with excuse of getting more ice whilst Becky read over his lecture.

"Hey Matt." Stella got up from her seat in the lobby.

"Stella, thank you for helping out."

"My pleasure. I this is everything you need." She handed him two bags.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Eighty-eight 43." Stella replied.

Matt dug in his wallet.

"Here's a hundred." He handed her the notes.

"Let me get you some change."

"Its fine keep it, for helping."

"Congratulations, I'll leave you to convince your wife." Stella told him.

"Thank you."

Matt headed back up to their room.

"You know Matt I think if you move this part before this section it will explain it better." Becky said without looking up.

"Becky." Matt said try get her attention.

"Yeah?" She didn't look up.

"I know I screwed up earlier. But could you look at me?"

Becky turned to see Matt stood there with a bouquet of daises and rosebuds.

"Where did you get those?" Becky asked.

"It's New York can get anything delivered." He shrugged. "I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier. I was in shock, I really am happy about the baby."

"They're really beautiful." She smiled.

"This is for you too." He handed her the other bag.

"Build-a-bear?" She questioned.

"Open it." Matt was looking forward to seeing what Stella had gotten.

Becky undid the packaging and pulled out a bear kitted out in baby clothes.

"It's really cute." Becky smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. She pulled out the birth certificate. "Baby Genius. Interesting name."

"This is where this comes in." He handed her the bag he had bought when he had bought when he was out with Danny.

Inside were a baby name book, and a congratulations card. Becky got up and hugged him.

CSI NY

"I'm happy for you Becky. I'll talk to you tomorrow before you head back." Lindsay hung up the phone.

"Everything okay now?"

"Becky definitely sounds happier. Build-A-Bear Danny?"

"Worked for you when you kicked me out." Danny shrugged recalling when Lindsay had been six months pregnant, she had gotten so annoyed with Danny she had waited until Danny left and had the locks changed so he couldn't get in.

"No I let you back in because Becky convinced me I was being hormonal and stupid." Lindsay yawned. "I think I'm going to bed."

"It's the bottom of the eighth. I'm just going to watch the end of the game and I'll be in."

"Okay, goodnight." She gave him a quick kiss goodnight.

A/N: Since Becky and Matt will be going back to Boston we'll resume our normal Lindsay/Danny programming.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lindsay." Hawkes was surprised to see Lindsay pushing the stroller through the lab. "What are you doing here?"

"We brought Danny lunch." Lindsay explained. Danny had been back at work for a couple days. "Do you know how hard it is to hail a cab with a baby?"

"I thought you had the car?" Hawkes asked.

"Someone slashed a couple of the tyres." Lindsay said.

"Did you report it?"

"Here." She handed him some paper. "I took the report myself."

"Can you do that?"

"I'm a cop. We'll get the tyres fix, it's fine just inconvenient. So do you know where Danny is?"

"He was talking to Adam about some DNA results. So how many times did you get stopped on the way in?"

"I got in the building twenty minutes ago." Lindsay told him.

"That's because she's cute."

"She also can scream all night." Lindsay replied. "But she is cute."

"Do you want me to go and get Danny?" Hawkes offered.

"No, Adam hasn't seen her yet, I'll go and say hello."

"Is it okay if call Sid he hasn't seen her either?" Hawkes inquired.

"Just tell him to wash his hands first."

"Right." Hawkes smiled. "It's good to see you Lindsay."

"It's good to see you too."

"Danny, were you expecting anyone?" Adam asked noticing Lindsay through the glass wall.

"No. Why?"

"You've got visitors." Adam nodded in the direction of the glass.

"Montana." Danny stepped out of the room. "What are you doing here?" He gave her a quick kiss before he took Olivia out of her stroller.

"We brought you lunch, if you haven't eaten."

"Not yet, thank you." Danny smiled.

"Hey Lindsay." Adam said. "You look great."

"I look exhausted." Lindsay corrected. "But thanks for lying."

"She looks like." Adam commented.

"We noticed." Danny said. "How far away did you have to park?" He inquired.

"We took a cab."

"A cab?" Danny questioned.

"Some slashed the tyres on the car." Lindsay shrugged.

"What? Did you report it?"

"I talk to the super, the surveillance cameras are out since someone vandalised them 3 days ago. Since it's not worth dusting the car I wrote my own report and gave it to Hawkes and Detective I'm reporting it to you."

"I'll take care of it in the morning." Danny told her.

"Joe took it to shop he'll change the tyres out and bring it back later."

"Joe?" Adam questioned.

"He's the son of our neighbour; he owns one of the only legit garages in Manhattan." Lindsay explained.

"He also has a wife and four kids." Danny added. "Let's go and eat."

"See you around Adam." Lindsay told him.

Lindsay pushed the stroller whilst Danny carried Olivia to the break room.

"So what's for lunch?"

"Chicken pasta salad and gingerbread cookies."

"I guess you're having the milk." He kissed Olivia's cheek.

"I heard a rumour that you'd dropped by." Stella entered the break room.

"We thought we'd bring Danny lunch and I was getting a little sick of staring at the apartment walls." Lindsay explained.

"Okay Messer hand over the kid." Stella told Danny.

"Nice to see you too Stella." Danny passed Olivia over to Stella.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Now that's better." Danny winked at her.

"You'll just have to learn you're not the centre of attention anymore." Lindsay patted Danny's hand.

"She's gotten bigger since I last saw her." Stella commented.

"She's going to be a weed." Lindsay agreed.

"Please avoid comparing my daughter to a plant no one wants if you please." Danny stated.

"Your daughter?" Lindsay looked at him.

"Our daughter." Danny corrected.

"Thank you very much."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"Is anyone doing any work today?" Mac asked, the break room quickly cleared of everyone apart from Stella, Danny and Lindsay.

"Hey Mac." Lindsay smiled.

"It's nice to see you Lindsay. Whilst you're here there is some paperwork I need you to sign."

"What kind of paperwork?" Lindsay asked.

"DA needed a copy of the Margot case paperwork."

"So you need me to initial all my signatures to prove they are mine. I'll drop by your office and take care of it before I leave."

"Thank you." Mac said. "Stella, can I expect you to do any work before Lindsay leaves?"

Just then Stella's pager went off.

"If you take Olivia, I'll go and get my test results." Stella settled Olivia in Mac's arm. "Be good sweetheart and I'll see you on Sunday Lindsay."

"See you then." Lindsay agreed.

"What's happening on Sunday?" Danny inquired.

"Since you're working Stella is coming over for the afternoon. Adult conversation is something you seem to miss whilst you're on maternity leave."

"So Lindsay how are you enjoying motherhood?" Mac inquired.

"Other than the lack of sleep, it's great."

"Mac, when I'm done eating I'm going to run Lindsay and Liv home, someone slashed the tyres on the car and she had to catch a cab over here."

"Someone slashed your tyres?" Mac questioned. "Did you report it?"

"Did everyone forget somewhere along the line that I'm a cop too?" Lindsay asked. "I checked the car there didn't appear to be any prints as the dirt on the car wasn't disturbed, the surveillance cameras are broken so there is no footage of who did it. I told the super, I wrote a report which I gave to Hawkes and I told Danny. It was probably just kids. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Is she really okay?"

"She's fine. Her Mom went back to Montana three days ago, Mom drops by when she can but she's still getting used to be alone with her."

"Check out the car when you get home." Mac told him.

"Was already planning on it."

CSI NY CSI NY

"Want me to help you inside?" Danny asked when they pulled up outside the apartment building.

"I'll be fine; just don't leave print dust all over the car."

"How did you..."

"Pregnancy may have killed a few brain cells but the ones that make me a good cop and good CSI still work. I'll see you when you get home." She removed Olivia's car seat from the car and connected it to the base; she slid the baby bag over the handlebar.

"Call me if you need anything."

"We'll be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Lindsay closed the door.

Danny waited until she entered the building before he pulled the car around to the other side of the building where the entrance to the underground parking lot was.

CSI NY CSI NY

Back at the lab Danny ran the print he'd pulled from the car through AFIS. It pretty quickly spat out a match to an internal control sample.

"Damn." Danny mattered.

"Did you get a match for our case?" Flack asked from the door.

"No, this was for a personal crime."

"Personal crime?" Flack questioned.

"Someone slashed the tyres on our car." Danny explained.

"Are Lindsay and Olivia okay?" Flack asked.

"They're fine; they were here about an hour ago. Lindsay brought me lunch."

"Did she report it?"

"She took her own report, don't mention it to her." Danny told him. "But back to our case. All the fibres I had Adam run were consistent with items from the victim's apartment."

"What happened to that whole Lockard's exchange thing?" Flack asked.

"Look who has been reading a forensics textbook?" Danny joked. "We still working on it, I'll get back to you if I find anything."

"I guess I'm just going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

"One tip."

"What's that?" Flack asked.

"Don't wear new shoes if you're going to do a lot of leg work."

"Gee thanks." Flack rolled his eyes and left.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Lindsay had already gone to bed by the time Danny finally made it home, he crept into the bedroom.

"Danny." She mumbled.

"Sorry I'm late." He whispered. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"'k." Lindsay mumbled before she rolled over.

When he was done Danny climbed into bed, he wrapped an arm around Lindsay and kissed her shoulder before falling asleep.

A couple hours later Olivia woke them up.

"It's your turn." Lindsay mumbled.

"Okay." Danny agreed climbing out of bed. "So what seems to be the problem little Ms Messer?" Once Danny was closer he could tell what problem was. "Let's get that diaper changed." He picked her up.

Lindsay smiled, she knew he hated changing diapers almost as much as he hated decomps, but it was a necessary part of parenthood that Danny had taken to like a duck to water. Lindsay closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep knowing that Olivia would wake them in a few hours and it would be her turn to get up.

Lindsay woke from sleep a few hours later, it took her a second to realise the other side of the bed was empty and so was Olivia's bassinet.

She climbed out of bed and went to investigate.

In the living room there was a small table lamp on, which cast a gentle glow over the couch where Danny was asleep. Olivia was asleep on her father's bare chest. Lindsay couldn't help but smile.

She slowly crept across the room and grabbed the digital camera she took a few pictures, using the computer she sent a quick email before she shut it down.

"Danny." She gently woke him.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Maybe it's time we all went back to bed." Lindsay suggested reaching out to take Olivia.

"It's okay, I've got her." Danny yawned.

He carried her back to the bedroom and settled her in the bassinet, Lindsay pulled the blanket up over and kissed her forehead.

"So did you find anything out Detective?" Lindsay inquired.

"About what?"

"Well there was a CSI processing our car today..." She started.

"The only prints were mine, which I guess were from when I bent down to pick up that blanket I dropped a couple days ago."

"I told you it was a waste of time." Lindsay said as they climbed back into bed. "It was probably just kids."

"Says the woman from the country where there is a lower crime rate."

"What can I say I'm a New York City cop now? I'm jaded." She shrugged before settling down to take Olivia's place asleep with her head on Danny's chest.

"You ain't been here long enough to be that jaded Montana and I hope that never changes." He kissed her forehead goodnight."

"Goodnight."

CSI NY CSI NY

"That is adorable." Peyton commented as Stella showed her a photograph as they sat drinking coffee in the break room the next morning.

"What's adorable?" Danny asked as he walked in and poured himself some coffee.

"Nothing." Stella hid the photograph behind her back.

"Stella, hand it over." Danny held out his hand.

"Hand over what?" Stella asked trying to sound innocent.

"Hand whatever it is you just put behind your back or I'll start by telling Mac who exactly was the one who put superglue on his chair last April Fools." Danny bargained.

"You wouldn't?" Stella eyed him.

"That was you?" Peyton questioned.

"Flack bet me fifty bucks I wouldn't have the guts to play a high school prank on Mac." Stella tried to justify.

"There are a lot more where that one came from." Danny pointed out.

"Oh here." Stella handed over a copy of the photograph that Lindsay had taken earlier that morning and emailed to her.

"Where did you get this? Never mind I'll kill her."

"It's a very sweet photograph Danny; you should get a copy for your desk." Peyton told him.

"Who else did she send this to?" Danny asked Stella.

"Um, her mother, your mother, Becky, your other sister-in-laws." She paused before mumbling the final name on the CC list.

"What was that?"

"She sent it to Flack." Stella admitted.

"I really am going to kill her."

"You don't mean that." Stella said. "And like Peyton said it's a sweet picture and not as embarrassing as the 49ers in cheerleader costumes."

"Did I miss something?" Peyton asked.

"Get Lindsay to show you the picture." Stella told her.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

"Why if it ain't Danny Messer?" A familiar New York accent said as it approached Danny at a scene.

"Al Rigliati. What are you doing back in town?" Danny shook his hand and patted him on the back. "Last I heard you were in Florida."

"Got divorced and decided to put as much distance between me and my ex-wife as possible. Besides it was time to come home, first day back on the job."

"Homicide?" Danny questioned.

"Yes. So how have you been buddy?"

"I'm good. I got married."

"The playboy of the NYPD got married?" Al questioned.

"Two years in December." Danny confirmed.

"Let me guess tall leggy blonde."

"Close, short brunette from Montana." Danny smiled.

"A country girl and where did you meet one of those?"

"Tiger cage at the Bronx Zoo." Danny smiled.

"And what were you doing at the Zoo?"

"Case, it was her first day she's CSI too." Danny explained. "We've got a kid too. Olivia." He pulled out his wallet and a picture to show Al.

"She doesn't look anything like you. How old?"

"Three weeks."

"So when am I going to get to meet the woman who convinced Danny Messer marriage was a good idea?"

"One, it was my idea, I bought the ring and carried it around for a couple months before I proposed and I convinced her that getting married less than twenty-four hours later was a good idea."

"Didn't want to give her time to change her mind." Al joked. "And two?" He prompted.

"If living in Florida didn't change your eating habits and you don't mind take out, you can come over for dinner tonight."

"Dinner sounds good." Al agreed. "So what exactly have we got here?"

CSI NY CSI NY

"This is a lot nicer than the last place I remember you living." Al commented as they took the stairs up to the first floor of the building when Lindsay and Danny lived.

"It wasn't that bad, but I did move in Lindsay even if it was unofficial for a while. We moved here after we found out she was pregnant, we needed more room." Danny unlocked the door. "Hey Montana I'm home." He called.

"Try not to wake the baby." Lindsay came to greet him.

"Al this is my wife Lindsay. Montana, this is Alberto Rigliati, we went to the police academy together, he's just moved back to New York."

"Nice to meet you." Lindsay told him.

"You too, and Al's fine. Danny's been telling me all about you."

"Don't believe a word his said." Lindsay told him.

"So you're not from Montana and your brother doesn't coach the Colts?"

"Okay, so only believe half of what he told you."

"I got pizza for dinner." Danny told her.

"Smells good. Al, one thing just don't let Danny convince you that I'm going to let him spend Olivia's trust fund on Giant's season tickets."

"What trust fund?" Danny questioned.

"The ten grand one that my parents set up for her when she was born, just like they did all the other kids. The one you signed the paperwork for two weeks ago." Olivia woke up. "Excuse me; she seems to have inherited Danny's way of getting people's attention."

"I like her." Al said. "She's feisty."

"She certainly keeps me on my toes." Danny agreed. He set the pizza box on the counter and went in grabbed to bottles of beer from the refrigerator and handed one to Al.

The phone rang.

"Messer." Danny answered it. "Oh, hey Matt, how's things?... What did you say this time?... Trust me she doesn't hate you it's the hormones talking... Lindsay's just grabbing Liv, hang on..." He put his hand over the receiver.

"Who's on the phone?" Lindsay asked as she walked out the bedroom with Olivia in her arms.

"Trade you." Danny said. "Matt needs your help talking Becky out the bathroom."

Danny took Olivia and Lindsay took the phone.

"Hey Matt, what did you say this time?..." Lindsay walked away into the bedroom.

"Lindsay's sister found she was pregnant a couple days after Liv was born. Her husband may be a genius but he's lousy with women." Danny explained. "They're both math professors at Harvard."

"I see."

"And this is Olivia." He said introducing the baby who was happily sucking her pacifier. "If you can hold her for a minute I can grab some plates."

"Why don't you just tell me where to look?" Al suggested.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

"Flack." Lindsay called out as she pushed the stroller down the hallways of the lab.

"Hey Lindsay." Flack smiled at her.

"Have you seen Danny?" She inquired.

"He's not here. Hey Liv." He tickled the little girl. "She smiled at me." He beamed.

"It's just gas." Lindsay told him.

"I think he's still out processing a scene, he's pulling a double."

"Just great." Lindsay muttered.

"Everything okay?"

"I needed him to watch Liv for a couple hours. Carrie was supposed to watch her but she called and said she thinks she's coming down with the flu."

"Why are you going somewhere?" Flack asked.

"I have to be in court in less than an hour." Lindsay stated.

"I was going to say you looked a bit dressed up for visiting." He noted the suit she was wearing. "But I thought you were on maternity leave for another two months."

"I am, but subpoenas trump maternity leave. Besides it was a case I worked solo so I'm it. I guess I'm going to have to take her with me and hope for the best."

"I'll watch her." Flack offered.

"You want to watch a two-month old?" Lindsay questioned.

"Sure."

"Aren't you working?" Lindsay asked.

"My shift finished an hour ago, I swapped so one of the guys could go and see his daughter's recital. I'm just waiting for Mac to get back so I grab a file from him."

"Do you even know anything about babies?"

"I can handle it, I've watched her before."

"For two minutes when I went the bathroom." Lindsay pointed out.

"We'll be fine won't we Liv? Besides what are god parents for?"

"Do you know how to change a diaper?"

"It can't be that hard, and I've warmed a bottle before."

Lindsay's pager went off.

"That's the DA wanting to know where I am." She said glancing at it. "I don't know if this is a good idea."

"It's only whilst you are in court."

"Okay." Lindsay reluctantly handed over the baby bag. "But only because I'm desperate."

"Good to know how much you trust me."

"There are diapers and bottles in the bag. Just make sure you test the bottle first and that it's not too hot. There are a couple changes of clothes and a spare blanket. There are some pacifiers and a couple toys in there as well.

"We'll be fine Lindsay."

"Don't take her anywhere in a car unless it's an emergency because I don't have time to show you how to fit the car seat properly."

"Lindsay." Don sighed.

"Be a good girl for uncle Don." Lindsay kissed Olivia's cheek. "Page me if there is a problem, I'll keep it on vibrate."

"Go before you're late and found in contempt." Flack told her.

Lindsay gave Olivia one last look before she reluctantly left.

"Okay Liv it's going to be a long morning, I think Uncle Don needs some coffee."

CSI NY CSI NY

"Flack what exactly are you doing with my daughter?"

"Explaining the Infield fly rule." Flack said looking up from where he was giving Olivia her bottle to see Danny stood in the doorway.

"Maybe I should rephrase the question."

"Babysitting."

"Babysitting?" Danny questioned.

"Lindsay was desperate; your mother thinks she's coming down with the flu and couldn't watch her." Flack explained.

"Where exactly did Lindsay have to go on short notice?"

"She had to testify in court today."

"I didn't think that was until next week."

"It was today and she was desperate so I offered."

"And she agreed to that? I had a bad enough time convincing her to let Stella watch her for a couple hours the other day while I took her out for lunch."

"Like I said she was desperate."

"Seems like she's still in one piece." Danny rubbed a hand over the top of Olivia's head. The little girl stopped drinking her bottle and focused her eyes on her father.

"There was a slightly dicey moment with a diaper but other than we've been fine."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

"C'mon." Lindsay muttered under her breath as she waited for the phone to be answered.

"_Flack."_ Flack answered.

"Don, its Lindsay."

"_Hey are you on your way back?"_

"No recess before the defence gets to cross-examine me. I just want to check everything was okay."

"_Everything is fine. Danny checked her over, she's still in one piece." _

"Danny's back?" Lindsay questioned.

"_He's wading through the evidence but he keeps checking in. But I think I'll take her for a walk and see if I can pick up any women."_

"One, I've told you before you're not using my daughter to pick up women and two, the kind of women you'd pick up are the kind of women who want babies."

"_Good tip._"

"Lindsay." The ADA came up to her. Lindsay held up a finger to tell her to wait a second.

"Don I'll be back as soon as I can. Page me if there is a problem."

"_We'll be fine. Good luck." _

They finished the call.

"Everything okay?" The ADA asked.

"I was just checking in on Olivia."

"Didn't you say you left her with her godfather?"

"He's never watched her by himself before. It's not that I don't trust him but..."

"You don't trust him." The ADA supplied.

"I trust him with my life, my daughter maybe."

"It's time to go back in."

"Detective Monroe, may I remind you you're still under oath." The Judge said. "Mr Slattery."

"Detective Monroe you processed this scene alone is that correct?" The defence attorney asked as he rose.

"Yes. That's correct."

"Generally at least two members of your department process a scene isn't that correct?"

"Depending on what type of crime scene, how big it is and how many people are available it depends how many people were assigned."

"Why were you the only CSI assigned to this case?"

"There was a triple homicide in Hell's Kitchen and the girlfriend of city councilman was found dead on the street outside his apartment after being hit with a car. We were tapped out and I was the only available when the call came in."

"This was the last crime scene you investigated out in the field be being restricted to lab duty isn't that correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to tell us why you were restricted to the lab?"

"I had reached the deadline that NYPD has for sending pregnant officers out into the field." Lindsay replied.

"You were 6 months pregnant." He supplied.

"Yes." Lindsay confirmed.

"I have the weather report from the Weather Service which says the temperature hit 100 that day."

"It was around 100 degrees for most of the month, it was a heat wave." Lindsay supplied.

"So you were 6 months pregnant in 100 degree temperatures and processing a scene alone? Don't you think you could have made a mistake?"

"I've very through Mr Slattery. Everything was process correctly and within department protocols."

"Are you sure being pregnant didn't affect you?" He asked.

"Objection." The ADA jumped up. "She already answered that question and the fact that Detective Monroe was pregnant at the time has no more bearing on this case than whether for example Mr Slattery has children or not."

"Your Honour I think it does."

"I'm going to sustain the objection. Mr Slattery please restrain your questions to the evidence at hand not Detective Monroe's personal life."

"Yes your Honour." He paused. "Detective would you mind telling us how you got the warrant for my clients DNA?"

"As I have already said we collect some saliva from the Amanda Eyre's body as well as other evidence that pointed to the defendant. The judge wouldn't give us a warrant for his DNA but he didn't grant us a search warrant for his home. He lives with his mother she offered us a sample of her DNA. There was a mitochondrial match, so the judge gave us a warrant for the defendants DNA and it was match."

"Your Honour I have a statement here from my client mother advising that she has withdrawn the use of her DNA. Therefore voiding the warrant for my clients DNA."

"Your Honour I have a signed statement from the defendant's mother confirming that she provided her DNA sample by her own free will and without coercion. If the defence wanted to challenge the DNA test results they should have brought it up in a pre-trial motion." The ADA stated.

"I'm happy Mrs Grier provided her DNA sample freely and therefore she has cannot withdraw her consent now, all the DNA test results stand. Mr Slattery no more stunts. Do you have any more questions for the witness?"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey." Lindsay stood in the doorway to the break room as she watched Flack push the stroller back and forth.

"Hey Lindsay."

"Has she been okay?"

"She fell asleep about ten minutes ago, but we're going to have to finish our conversation about why the Yankees and the Mets are superior to all other baseball teams." Flack stated matter of factly.

"I'm sure she'll enjoy that. When she's old enough you and Danny can take her to her first ball game. And when she's old enough you can volunteer to coach her peewee team."

"When did I volunteer to coach a pee wee baseball team?"

"About the same time you decided a two month old would be interested in the difference between the Yankees and Red Sox."

"So how was court?" Flack changed the subject.

"Apparently being pregnant rendered me unable to do my job efficiently."

"What?" Danny said from behind her.

"Hey." Lindsay spun around.

"Who is this ass..."

"Danny!" Lindsay warned.

"Jerk and where can I find him?"

Lindsay kissed him.

"What was that for?" Danny was slightly confused.

"For wanting to go a beat up the big bad defence attorney." She kissed him again.

"And what was that for?"

"Being smart enough to not do it." She replied.

Danny looked at Flack and shrugged.

"Who can argue with that?"

"I should get Olivia home, Don thank you for stepping in at the last minute."

"Not a problem, although let's leave it until she's out of diapers next time." Flack requested.

"If you want to wait about an hour I should be able to leave." Danny told her. "The morgue is backed up with the victims of a three car pileup, so my autopsy won't get done until tonight; everything else seems to be bottom of the queue too."

"Don, it seems I have an hour free. Can I buy you lunch as a thank you?" Lindsay suggested.

"Never say no to free food." Flack stood up.

"Give me a call when you're done." Lindsay told Danny.

"I like this I have to work and you get to have lunch with my wife and daughter." Danny said.

Flack shrugged.

"Shall we?" Flack suggested.

CSI NY CSI NY

"So how are you enjoying maternity leave?" Flack inquired as they wait for their food to be served.

"You miss sleep and adult conversation. But other than that I love it." Lindsay glanced on Olivia to make sure she was still asleep.

"When are you going back to work?"

"January 2nd." She replied. "I'm going to stick to days."

"What are you going to do with Liv?"

"One of the guys at the precinct's wife runs a day care. I've check her out, she's going to watch Liv for us. She watches quite a few of the kids for the detectives."

"One of the guys at the precinct?"

"Ollie Rundale. His wife Cheryl runs a day care." Lindsay explained.

"How did I not know that?" Flack asked.

"You have to actually talk to your co-workers." Lindsay suggested. "I know the names of the partners and kids of everyone at the lab and in the homicide division."

"What about the patrol?"

"The ones we deal with on a regular basis. There's more to life than the latest sports scores."

"Your brother would call that sacrilege." Flack stated.

"Clay would agree with me. Family and friends are more important. They're the ones that will stick by you through everything."

"But he'd prefer it if the Colts win."

"I'm still going to convince Olivia of the benefits of the 49ers." Lindsay stated.

"Don't let Danny hear you say that." He smiled. "So how's your sister doing?"

"She has really bad mood swings which are driving Matt crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if it's twins."

"How would she cope with that?"

"Becky's a Monroe she can cope with anything. Matt would probably go to pieces."

"I guess Stella's in for more trips to Build-A-Bear."

"No he'll be fine. I hope."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

"Don't even think about it Danny." Lindsay stated, she was with her cup of camomile tea and the biscotti that had come with it at the end of the meal.

"How did you even know he was here?" Flack asked.

"I think it's that having eyes in the back of your head Mom thing." Danny kissed her and sat down.

"It also helps that there is a mirror behind Don." Lindsay stated. "I thought I was going to call you when I was done."

"I left my evidence in Adam's safe hands." Danny shrugged. "Are you going to eat that?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and pushed the plate across the table.

Flack smiled.

"What? Whilst you were having a leisurely lunch I was working."

Lindsay signalled the waitress.

"Can I get you something else?" She inquired.

"Can I get a club sandwich to go and the check?"

"Of course." She smiled and walked away.

"Thanks."

"She needs to order your food for you?" Flack asked.

"One of the benefits of being married." Danny shrugged.

"Remind me why I married you again?" Lindsay requested.

"I asked and didn't give you time to change your mind. If you'd been from Vegas it would have taken a lot less than twenty hours."

"If I'd been from Vegas we would have probably never met." Lindsay countered.

"How do you figure that?" Danny asked.

"Their lab only just comes behind the FBI's why would I want to leave to come to work in New York?" Lindsay inquired.

"I think she has you there buddy." Flack smiled.

Olivia woke up and started to cry.

"Come to Mommy Liv." Lindsay lifted her out. "Shush." She bounced her slightly. "She needs her diaper changed." Lindsay stood up and dropped some money on the table before grabbing the baby bag. "That should cover it, and we'll meet you outside."

"She watched something about baby whispering on Oprah, now she thinks knows what all Liv's cries mean. To me the sound the same." Danny explained.

"Maybe it's because Lindsay is with her all day." Flack suggested.

"Maybe."

"She really is something."

"Lindsay or Liv?" Danny queried.

"Both."

"I noticed."

"A club sandwich and the check." The waitress came over.

"Thanks." Danny checked the check and put the bills that Lindsay had dropped on the table inside.

"Have a nice day." The waitress smiled at them before she left.

"How come when I'm the single one, the waitress flirts with you?" Flack inquired.

"You're the one who came in with a woman and a baby. Speaking of babies, I'm supposed to tell you that you're not allowed to use Liv to pick up women."

"Lindsay already pointed out what kind of women Liv would help me pick up. I'm not babysitting until she's out of diapers."

"Thanks for helping out today, it was above and beyond."

"No problem." Flack looked at his watch. "I should get going; I should probably get a few hours sleep. I'm on call starting at six."

"Okay."

"Tell Lindsay I said goodbye and thanks for lunch."

"Will do. See you tomorrow."

Danny was waiting outside when Lindsay and Olivia joined him.

"How's Daddy's angel?" Danny took Olivia from Lindsay.

"Where's Flack?" She inquired as she slipped the baby bag over the stroller handlebar.

"He had to go home and get some sleep. He's on call over night again. Then he has his normal shift tomorrow."

"I could have found someone else to watch Liv or taken her with me."

"I actually think he had a good time." Danny said.

"I don't think babysitting was what he planned to do with his day."

"He got a captive audience to talk about sports, and there are some great pictures floating around the lab of him trying to change a diaper."

"I'm going to need copies." Lindsay smiled.

"Already sent to your email account."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Lindsay double checked her purse. Key, cell phone, wallet, lipstick She had it covered and it was exactly the same contents as when she transferred the items there an hour ago, and when she had checked half an hour before, and then ten minutes ago.

"It's all still there." Danny stood in the door way, he had a burp cloth over his shoulder.

"I don't have to go." Lindsay turned around.

"You deserve a night out. Go and have fun with Stella and Peyton."

"I can reschedule." Lindsay offered.

"Liv and I will be fine." Danny assured her. "It's not the first time you've left her with someone."

"I know but..."

"And it's me." Danny pointed out. "You left her with Flack." He reminded her. "But if you don't trust me..."

"I'm being ridiculous aren't I?" Lindsay sighed. Danny shrugged. "If there are any problems call me."

"I love you too honey." Danny said.

Lindsay burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I'm sorry you have the wrong accent to pull of honey."

"What?"

"You have the wrong accent to pull of honey. I can get away with it; you could probably get away with sweetheart or doll face but not honey. It's like Texan's and darlin'."

"Good to know."

Lindsay gave Danny a kiss goodbye; she went and tucked Olivia in before she left.

It was almost instanteous as the door shut that Olivia woke up.

"Hey what's that matter?" Danny went and picked her up."Hey it's okay. Let's get you a bottle."

Danny feed Olivia her bottle.

"So it's just me and you tonight kid. Mommy has gone out with Aunty Stella and Aunty Peyton. We're not going to talk about baseball like when you were with Uncle Don, but we do need to have a little discussion about boys and staying away from them."

CSI NY CSI NY

Olivia gave her father a strange look as he continued to talk at her giving her all sorts of male rational reasons to stay away from boys, but she was more intrigued by the way the light bounced off the surface of his glasses.

If he moved his head just right a tiny rainbow would appear. When he stopped talking Olivia started to cry again.

"You know you should be in bed kid, your mother will have my head if you're still up when she gets home."

Olivia whimpered.

"You're only getting one verse tonight." Danny muttered.

_Moon River, wider than a mile_

_I'm crossing you in style, someday_

_Oh dream maker, you heart breaker_

_Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way_

_Two drifters, off to see the world_

_There's such a lot of world to see _

_We're after the same rainbows end_

_Waitin' round the bend_

_My Huckleberry friend _

_Moon River, and me _

Olivia stopped crying and fell asleep.

"Just like your mother."

Danny didn't get up to put her in her crib, he held her, whilst he switched on the TV quietly.

CSI NY CSI NY

"You know you could just call." Stella told Lindsay over the din.

"What?"

"You can call Danny and check in if it will make you feel better."

"I'm just being neurotic." Lindsay put her cell phone back in her purse.

"You're allowed to be."

"Danny said I should just have fun."

"You did leave her with Flack." Stella pointed out.

"In a building which had cops and trained medical personnel in it." Lindsay countered. "But Danny is her father. He should be fine."

"I'm sure he'll call if there is a problem."

CSI NY CSI NY

When Lindsay finally made it home, she found Danny asleep on the couch with Olivia in his arms.

She smiled and set her purse and coat on the table, before gently taking Olivia from Danny's arms. She settled her in bed.

Danny was still asleep on the couch, Lindsay slipped off her shoes and she gently placed a knee either side of Danny's thighs careful not to put any weight onto him before she kissed him.

"Hey." Danny woke up and kissed her back. "Where's Liv?"

"In her crib." Lindsay replied in between kisses as Danny started to help her off with her sweater.

"Good."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey Danny you might want to go and rescue your wife?" Flack nodded towards the crime scene tape where Lindsay was talking to the uniform officer.

"I'll be right back." Danny rose to his feet and walked over to the tape.

"I really am a Detective." Lindsay told the officer.

"I'm afraid you still have to stay behind the tape ma'am." The officer told her.

"She's a bit too young to be a ma'am, aren't you Montana?" Danny smiled. "Hey." He gave Lindsay kiss. "Where's Liv?"

"Your mom's watching her for the day. She keeps wanting to take her overnight but I'm not ready for that. I was walking by and came over to see what the fuss was."

"Care to join us?" Danny held up the tape to let her under. "Quick introduction. Officer Joe Malenkov my wife Detective Lindsay Monroe Messer, crime lab."

"She didn't have a badge."

"She's on maternity leave." Danny explained. "New rookie." Danny said as they walked back towards the scene.

"Hey Lindsay." One of the other detectives greeted her.

"Hey Rocky." Lindsay greeted Detective Roland 'Rocky' Rockforth. "How's Connor?"

"He had the last of the round of chemo on Friday. He's a tough kid. You have that meeting today don't you?"

"In about an hour, I'll call Jazz when I'm done and let her know what's going on."

"It's a good thing you're doing. Excuse me." He backed off.

"Hey Lindsay." Flack greeted her. "Good to see you."

"Hey good to see you too."

"Who is Jazz?" Danny asked confused.

"You know Jasmine." Lindsay said.

"The Lt in Vice's secretary?" Flack queried

"Yes. She's Rocky's wife." Lindsay explained.

"And Connor?" Danny asked.

"Their eldest son. He was diagnosed with cancer and couple months back. He's a tough kid. He's six. Brandon is three and Sophie is three days younger than Liv." Lindsay's cell phone rang. "Excuse me." She stepped away. "Lindsay Messer... No pushing it back an half an hour isn't a problem... I'll be there thank you." She hung up. "Sorry."

"What meeting was Rocky talking about?"

"The benefit."

"What benefit?"

"Do you remember when I told you I was arranging something for when Clay was in town in a few weeks?"

"I thought you meant something like dinner or tickets to the game."

"Clay and Jazz are helping me organise a benefit. We actually got most of the sports teams in New York involved and NYPD. There's going to be an auction. They're going to split the profits between the NYPD charities and some children's cancer charities. By the way how do you feel about playing at Yankee Stadium?"

"Playing what?" Danny asked.

"Baseball of course."

"I'll handle this one." Flack said. "Against whom?"

"The Yankees." Lindsay replied.

"The Yankees?" Both questioned.

"It was their idea. The Saturday afternoon and NYPD team against the Yankees. Try outs are going to be this Saturday; a memo is going out this afternoon. We finished working out the details yesterday. It will probably be terrorised somewhere along the line depending who wants it."

"You're serious?" Danny asked.

"It's good PR for everyone concerned. Clay knew who to put me in touch with and they've all been pretty interested in helping out. We should raise a lot of money."

"How New York society of you." Flack teased.

"Who exactly is this meeting with?" Danny asked.

"Chief of Police, The Major the Presidents or Owners of the sports teams." She smiled. "And that really had to hurt." Lindsay looked at the naked body on top of the flatted car."

"It's a good thing the people inside were already dead when he fell on them."

"They were already dead?" Lindsay questioned tilting her head.

"Night Doorman from the building down the street noticed the car sat here with two people inside when he started his shift last night, the car was still here this morning so he flagged down a beat, he knocked on the door and couldn't get a response he jimmied the door open and found them both dead, he called it whilst he was waiting for backup the naked guy fell out that window up there and crushed the car." Flack explained.

"Two unrelated deaths so two detectives." Lindsay concluded.

"We're still determining that."

"Well I have ninety minutes to kill so I'll go and grab some coffee for us all." Lindsay said.

"Sound good." Danny gave her a kiss.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Lindsay ducked up the tape carrying the tray of coffee cups.

"Here you go." Lindsay handed a cup to Flack and another to Danny who were both stood watching as the fire department were slowly removing the body from the roof of the car under the medical examiners watchful gaze before they could use the jaws of life to get to the other two bodies.. "Any ids?"

"The car was reported stolen from upstate last night, and was flattened before it could be searched for id." Flack explained. "And the naked guy doesn't have any pockets."

"What about the room he fell from?" She looked up.

"Has supposedly been empty since the weekend."

"Are you getting any help processing?" Lindsay asked Danny.

"Stella and Hawkes are investigating an armed robbery at Tiffany's and Mac has a dead guy somewhere on Broadway, he has Adam helping. He's trying to get someone over as soon as possible."

"Do you still have that spare kit in the back of the car?" Lindsay inquired.

"Yes why?"

"I have some time to kill." Lindsay replied. "I'll take a look around upstairs; it will at least give a head start."

"Don't you have your meeting?"

"It's five blocks away, I've got time. I'll take Flack with me, he can sign for everything I find to preserve chain of custody. Come on."

"I guess I'm going with her." Flack said before following Lindsay.

Danny smiled at the image of his wife ordering the taller detective around.

"So we'd really be playing the Yankees?" Flack asked.

"And if you can find two hundred bucks for dinner you can meet the Knicks too."

"The Knicks?"

"You know the basketball team."

"I know who the Knicks."

"They're donating a pair of front row centre court tickets for the auction." Lindsay said as she dusted the window frame for prints. "Amongst other things."

"Front row centre, those will be out of my price range."

"There are some other things you can probably afford." Lindsay assured him.

"You know if you'd asked we would have helped."

"I have a brother who can put me in touch with the right people and if you approach them in the right way they are pretty helpful. Besides Rocky and Jazz didn't want to make light of their son. But this is for a good cause."

"I didn't even know Rocky's son was sick. I knew Jasmine was out on maternity leave but only because her replacement is the temp from hell."

"Rocky's been on that task force for the past four months." Lindsay reminded Flack. "I only know because Jasmine and I have the same OB/GYN and we used to talk whilst we were waiting for appointments."

"It's a good think you're doing Charlie Brown."

"What's the point of having a big brother who knows lots of famous sports stars if you can't use it to raise money for a good cause?" Lindsay shrugged as she lifted the prints from the window frame. "I think he was thrown out the window."

"What makes you say that?" Flack asked coming over.

"There are smudges where you'd open the window but there is nothing here to could have used to climb out, so you'd expect prints gripping the frame as he helped himself up and over the edge unless he somersaulted out the window and where are his clothes? He didn't walk in here naked."

"I'll have someone look into whether there was anyone seen leaving when he fell."

"Did the officer hear screaming?"

"No, now you come to mention it."

"I'd bet he was either dead or unconscious when he went out the window. It was just coincidence that there were two dead people in the car below. But I'll keep looking."

"And you slot back in."

"I'm going to enjoy the rest of my maternity leave." Lindsay insisted. "I'm only killing time."

"Like planning a benefit?"

"It's for a good cause. Liv likes being in her stroller so she doesn't mind going out for a walk."

"I'll be outside, seeing if someone can get the security tapes and see if anyone saw anyone leaving."

"Okay." Lindsay agreed as she took some more photographs.

CSI NY CSI NY

"Hang on." Danny told the fire department guys. "I need to grab a couple pictures without the body before you start cutting."

"Hurry up Messer we don't have all day."

"I'm sorry three dead people is an inconvenience to you. But I need the photographs for evidence. So get me a break."

A/N: It's my sister's wedding next weekend so I'll try to update as soon as I can but this next week is going to be hectic.


	21. Chapter 21

Lindsay held a screaming Olivia in her arms as she tried to feed her her bottle whilst propping the phone against her shoulder trying to have a conversation.

"That's great." Lindsay stated. "NYPD is involved so stick with red, white and blue. But don't make it look a Presidential fundraiser. Simple, minimal and keep the sports theme to a minimum... Can you hold on for a minute?"

Lindsay set the phone down.

"Shush Liv, Mommy's got you." Olivia obviously didn't want her bottle. "It's okay."

Lindsay looked up when the door opened.

"Hey Montana." Danny greeted her. "What's wrong with Liv?"

"I don't know. She only woke up half an hour ago, I changed her diaper, she doesn't want her bottle, she's too young to be teething, and I have someone on the phone."

"I'll take her."

"Thank you, go to Daddy."

"Hey kid, what's all the fuss about?"

"Sorry about that." Lindsay apologised into the phone. "What else did you need to know?"

It took twenty minutes for Lindsay to finish her call.

"Sorry." She apologised when she went into the nursery where Danny had taken Olivia.

"It's okay."

"She's okay now?"

"I think she was just annoyed that you weren't paying attention to her." Danny smiled.

"Sorry Liv." Lindsay ran a finger over her cheek and then gave Danny a kiss. "Thank you."

"What was your call about?"

"One of the Coaches at the Jets has a sister who is a party planner; she's arranging most of the benefit she wanted to know my opinion on decorations."

"Let me guess blue and silver like the prom I didn't go to."

"No a little more patriotic, red white and blue."

"Not like a political fundraiser?"

"No I was very clear about that." Lindsay confirmed. "It's surprising what you can get from free when you promise to include their names on the programs."

"Flack's right you make a good society wife."

"No, I'd hate that. This is for Connor and other kids like him. There is a New York based kids charity which works with the families, they have days out for the kids and ones for their siblings."

"Your Mom will be proud of you when you tell her."

"Becky and Matt sent a cheque for ten grand."

"Ten grand?" Danny questioned.

"Matt just won some prize for something he was working on. He gave us ten grand; Becky's making him put the rest in a college fund. Harvard educations are expensive."

"By the time their kids get to college, trust me if they're still teaching there they will want to go to UCLA or anywhere else on the West Coast."

"I'd say they'll go to an Ivy League school. There is always Yale."

"Sacrilege." Danny smiled. "It's still early do you want to take Liv for a walk and get a hotdog?"

"Last time you ate a hotdog you bought from a street vender Mac sent you home early from work with mild food poisoning."

"We don't know that was the hotdog, it could have been something else."

"Flack got sent home too and you had lunch together." Lindsay reminded him.

"Bad luck."

"How about pretzels and Chinese food?" Lindsay suggested,

"You want a pretzel Liv?"

"Give her another year." Lindsay stated.

"Let's go." Danny got up.

"I'll grab the baby bag."

"You know for someone so little you have way too much stuff." Danny said as he put Olivia in her stroller and buckled her in.

"It will only get worse. She'll need closet space too." Lindsay pointed out.

"I feel the nightmares coming on." Danny sighed.

"Enjoy it while she's still a baby and you have an ounce of control."

"Let's change the subject. Tell me more out this benefit."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

"I guess it's time to get started." Lindsay said getting up from the bench she was sat on. Despite it being late October other than a cool breeze it was quite a mild day.

"You'll do great." Stella assured her as she sat keeping Olivia entertained.

"Thanks." Lindsay picked up her bullhorn. "You might want to cover her ears." Lindsay walked out to the front of the crowd. "Can I have your attention?"

The crowd silenced.

"Thank you all for turning up for a good cause. This isn't going to be like American Idol, but some of you won't make the team, but thank you for trying out." Lindsay paused. "Since my knowledge of picking out baseball teams goes as far as filling in when my brothers didn't have enough people to play and picking out a fantasy baseball team whilst I was pregnant based on who look the best in the tight pants we've got some help." Lindsay let the chuckles die down. "The New York Mets have kind leant us some assistance in the form of hitting coach Howard Johnson, pitching coach Rick Peterson and bullpen coach Guy Conti." Lindsay let the round of applause die down. "I'd like to thank them for helping us pick the best team. There are a few changes since we're hard working public employees; we get an extra three pitchers and four wildcard players who we can swap in at any time. So have fun and thank you again for coming."

"Very nice speech Montana." Danny put an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"Why thank you." Lindsay smiled.

"Did you really pick a fantasy baseball team on who looked better in their uniform?" Flack inquired.

"I was helping Matt's friend test a theory."

"What kind of theory?"

"Sabermetrics." Danny replied.

"Baseball statistics?" Flack asked.

"He had people pick fantasy baseball teams using any other method than statistics and made a comparison to a statistical fantasy baseball team." Lindsay explained. "You'd better go if you don't want to be waiting around too long."

"Nice speech." Stella said when Lindsay joined her again.

"Thanks."

"So how did you get the Mets to help out?" Stella inquired.

"Other than the fact they want us to beat the Yankees?" Lindsay said. "The pitching coach's wife's godson signed with the Colts during the draft."

"Sometimes it's who you know?"

"So why didn't make show up?" Lindsay asked.

"Someone had to stay at the lab. I'm on call as it is."

"It's a good turn out."

"You're going to let them play baseball in Yankee Stadium against the Yankees live on TV. You're making a lot of dreams come true." Stella pointed out.

"Want that phone number?" Lindsay held a piece of paper out to her.

"Seriously?"

"He's expecting your call."

"I knew I liked you." Stella smiled. "Your mother is a very good friend." She told Olivia.

"Just don't tell anyone else you have that number."

"Is Danny getting a free pass?" Stella asked.

"He has to earn it just like everyone else. It's why everyone has name badges with their badge numbers on it rather than their names. It's also why the Mets' coaches are picking the players. No favouritism."

"He'll be crushed if he doesn't get to play."

"He's good he can hold his own."

CSI NY CSI NY

"So?" Lindsay asked Danny as they sat at Baskin Robins eating ice-cream.

"So what? You're going to have to give me a little more to go on there Montana."

"How does it feel?"

"Getting to play the Yankees? Pretty good."

"I actually meant having a black tongue. But that's a good answer."

"What?" Danny stuck out his tongue which had indeed turned black.

"Don't worry it suits you."

"What the hell kind of ice-cream did you get me?"

"Penguin swirl. It's meant to turn your tongue black like a penguin."

"Next time I get to choose the ice-cream flavour."

"I'm proud of you; you earned your place on that team. So did Flack."

"It was fun."

"You just have to fit in practice." Lindsay said.

"Good thing I have an understanding wife."

"Damn right it is." Lindsay glanced at her watch. "Time to pick Liv up from her favourite godparents."

TBC

A/N: If there are any mistakes, blame it on the fact that I'm still slightly loopy from the anaesthetic I had for my hospital test this morning.


	23. Chapter 23

"Well that's just creepy." Lindsay commented as she stood in the doorway of one of the layout rooms.

"What?" Mac was startled. "Lindsay this is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Liv's barely seen Danny whilst she's been awake in the last two weeks what with work and practice. So since I was in the neighbourhood I thought I would drop by."

"It's nice to see you."

"You too boss." Lindsay smiled.

"What were you saying?"

"That it was creepy."

"I know the blood pools are interesting." Mac commented looking at the sheet covered in blood pools which was hung on the wall which he was in the process of analysing.

"I meant the message."

"What message?" Mac looked at her and then back at the sheet.

"Come and stand over here." Lindsay suggested. Mac stepped to join her. "Look at the white spaces around the blood pools."

"'Death 11.08'." Mac said.

"What time did your vic die?"

"Marty said around 11." Mac replied.

"I'd say your killer was giving you a more exact time." Lindsay suggested.

"I've been analysing this for almost two hours and I didn't see it."

"Sometimes you need to stand back to get perspective. You know not seeing the forest for the all the trees." Lindsay told him. "There are a couple more people I want to say hello to so I'll see you around."

"Thank you for your help."

"Glad to be of service." Lindsay left him to it.

"Hey Lindsay." Stella caught up with her a few minutes later.

"Hey Stella." Lindsay gave her friend a quick hug.

"Have you seen Mac? He's staring at a sheet that's covered in blood."

"The white spaces in between the blood spell out 'death 11.08'; he's trying to figure out how he didn't notice it." Lindsay explained.

"Ah, that explains a few things." She paused. "How's the benefit plans going?"

"Pretty well. Almost everything is planned. The NYPD team is getting sponsored we get a million bucks for the cause and a set of new uniforms for them."

"Impressive."

"Not as impressive as the fact someone knows someone who spoke to Christina Aguilera people and convinced her to come and sing the National Anthem for free."

"This is snowballing." Stella smiled.

"I know. There is already about ten million in the fund already."

"You're doing a good job Lindsay."

"Thanks." Lindsay blushed.

"It shows in a city of millions, a few people working together can make a difference."

"I hope so. Don't mention who is singing the National Anthem to anyone, we're keeping it a secret."

"It's just between us." Stella assured her as her pager went off. "Sid obviously has something for me. So give me a call and let me know when you want to go shopping for dresses for the benefit."

"I'll let you know." Lindsay assured her.

"I'll see you soon."

CSI NY CSI NY

Lindsay watched Danny with Olivia for a few minutes before she went to interrupted.

"Say hello to who you wanted to Montana?" Danny smiled at her.

"I helped Mac with some evidence and made tentative plans to go shopping with Stella."

"Good. Liv's asleep." He settled her back in her stroller. "Why don't you come here?" He took her hand and pulled her in to kiss her, tucking the hand he held behind her back so he could put his hand on her butt.

"Hey keep your hands to yourselves and be at least three feet apart." A voice interrupted them. "There is a baby in the room and lots of impressionable lab techs around." 

Danny muttered under his breath.

"Hey Don." Lindsay turned around. "I hear you're doing well at practice."

"Nice to see you too."

"The team got sponsored so you're all getting new uniforms." She paused. "Liv and I should get going."

"Try not to get stuck on the Interstate."

"Try not to be late for dinner." Lindsay countered. "Bye Don." Lindsay left.

"We're having dinner at my Mom's." Danny explained.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

"Come on Montana, otherwise we'll miss the game entirely." Danny paced the living room floor.

"The game doesn't start for five hours and we have to drop Liv off at your parents first. I think we have time." Lindsay called back from the bedroom. "I'll be ready in two minutes."

"Learn how to get ready quickly Liv so you don't drive Daddy mad."

It was another few minutes before Lindsay stepped out of the bed room.

"Ready." She announced.

Danny started at the bottom and worked his eyes up his wife. She was wearing sneakers and jeans which wasn't uncommon, she was also wearing a tight blue NYPD issue t-shirt, over the top was one of the team baseball jerseys. Her hair, which had she had let grow in the time since they had gotten married was in plaits and she was wearing a backwards NYPD cap.

"Cute Montana, real cute."

"If you like this." She turned around, rather than a number being on the back of her shirt it read 'MONTANA'.

Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go."

CSI NY CSI NY

"So who's up for a little wager?" Stella asked as she sat with Lindsay and her brother. Clay had managed to get a few hours off to come and see the game.

"What kind of wager?" Lindsay inquired.

"On which of our boys scores the first home run."

"Against the Yankees? No bet." Clay said.

"I'll take twenty on Danny." Lindsay said.

"I guess that leaves me with Flack." Stella concluded.

"If neither of us wins we donate it to the cause." Lindsay proposed.

"Works for me."

"Room for two more?" A voice asked from beside Lindsay.

"Becky?" Lindsay turned around surprised to see her sister and husband. "What are you doing?"

"I haven't seen Clay in a while and how often do you get to see your brother-in-law play in a baseball game against a professional team?"

"Hey kid, you're looking good." Clay smiled at her.

"Take a seat."Lindsay said. "Hawkes and Mac should be here as soon as they've tied up their scene."

"You all managed to get away at once?" Becky asked as they took their seats.

"We've got the night shift on call to cover us." Stella explained. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too." Becky smiled. "Just ignore Matt if he starts muttering statistics under his breath. It's the first baseball he's actually been too."

"Did Danny find the information I sent him useful?" Matt asked.

Lindsay and Becky looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Lindsay said.

"He sent me some footage of one of the NYPD team's training sessions. I showed it to my friend and we sent him back some suggestions. We also gave him so stats on the Yankees."

"They're own personal statistician."

"Just don't mention that to anyone else." Lindsay told him.

"Isn't that guy a coach for the Mets?" Becky asked noticing one of the men entering the NYPD dugout.

"They're coaching the team." Lindsay said.

"You got the Mets to coach your team?" Becky questioned.

"We had to give them a fighting chance." Lindsay shrugged. "And they offered."

"I spoke to Mom earlier, she said Dad and they guys back home are all planning on watching it on TV."

"I think they kids are more excited that Danny is playing baseball on TV than they've been at any time I've been on TV." Clay added.

"Sorry we're late." Jasmine apologised as she sat down in the row behind Lindsay. "Sophie and Brandon didn't want to settle with my mother."

"Hey guys." Rocky put a booster seat on the seat between them so Connor could sit down and see. He was wearing a hat because his hair hadn't grown back much, although his doctors were hopeful he was in remission.

"This is my brother Clay and my sister Becky and her husband Matt." Lindsay made introduction. "This is Rocky and Jasmine and this is Connor who got this whole thing started." Lindsay smiled at him. "I have something for you." She grabbed the gift bag that was sat at her feet and handed him over the back of the chair to him.

"What do you say Connor?" Rocky asked.

"Thank you."

He opened the bag to find a NYPD team jersey.

"Thank you." His face lit up as he tried to put it on over his jacket.

"And the Yankees wanted you to have this." She handed him a small gift box.

He opened the box, inside was a ball signed by all of the team.

"Wow!"

"Thank you." Jasmine mouthed."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

They settled into their seats as the Mayor, Chief of Police and owner of the Yankees walked out onto the field.

"I'd like to start by welcoming you to the first event of the NYPD and New York Sports Weekend of Children with cancer and the NYPD charities. The money raised this weekend will be donated to children's cancer charities and the NYPD charities which include a program to help get the children off the streets and involved in sports." The mayor began,

"This is a very special day for the New York Yankees." The owner stated. "It is not everyday that we get the opportunity to raise a lot of money for good causes and we are grateful that you could all make it for the first ever New York Yankees vs. the NYPD baseball game. The only difference between this game and any other MLB game you watch is that the NYPD get a few more substitute players."

"We are very grateful that we could all be a part of this unique occasion. But none of us would be here today without sterling efforts and hard work of two women who both work for the NYPD. Detective Lindsay Monroe Messer and Jasmine Rockforth."

Lindsay and Jasmine flashed up on the jumbotron. Lindsay couldn't help but blush.

"Now before we begin the game." The Mayor picked up. "Please be up standing for the National Anthem performed by Miss Christina Aguilera."

"You got Christina Aguilera to sing the national anthem."

"It's a long and complicated." Lindsay told her.

After the performance they settled down in their seats while there was an obvious break for the introductions of the teams.

Lindsay's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She had left it on in case Carrie had any problems with Olivia.

"Lindsay Messer." She answered. "Oh hey sweetheart, you did did you? How did I look?... Are you sure you want a present for Christmas?... He got it; he sent you an email... Did you see who was sat next to me?...Do you want to say hello? Hold on..." She held out the phone to Becky. "It's for you."

"Hello?" Becky said. "Hey honey... Uncle Matt and I thought we'd come and support Uncle Danny." Becky smiled. "Did you wow?... We'll be home for Thanksgiving... Do you want to talk to him before the game starts?... Okay talk to you soon." Becky said. "Clay it's for you." Becky passed the phone down the row in the direction of her brother.

"Who is it?"

"Say hello and you'll see." Lindsay suggested.

"Hello..."

Lindsay and Becky smiled as Clay spoke to his daughter who had called because she had seen Lindsay on TV."

"Tell your Mom I'll call tonight... I love you too honey." Clay finished the call. "It seems your husband has FedEx'd my children something with instructions not to open it until after the game is over."

"I know. I'm the one who went to Kinko's."

"What did he send them?" Clay asked.

"Signed balls. If you don't want to keep them, keep them ten years and sell them as part of their college fund." Lindsay suggested.

"Sorry we're late we got caught in traffic." Mac apologised as he and Hawkes slipped into their seats.

"Did we miss anything?"

"Only the opening speeches and Christina Aguilera." Becky replied.

"What?" Hawkes questioned.

"She sang the national anthem." Becky explained.

"Lindsay does the back of your shirt say Montana?" Mac inquired.

"Yes." Lindsay replied.

"What's Montana?" Connor asked.

"Do you remember Olivia's Daddy Danny?" Jasmine asked. Connor nodded. "It's what he calls Lindsay because she's from Montana. It's a nickname, like when Nana calls you peanut. It just means he loves her."

"Okay." Connor stated, happy with the explanation.

"Very nice." Stella smiled.

"Rocky is getting all the other interesting discussions." Jasmine stated.

"So are Danny and Don nervous?" Hawkes asked.

"Only slightly." Lindsay smiled. "But we came up with a morale boosting suggestion."

"What was that?"

"It's better if you don't ask and we don't tell right now." Stella informed him.

"Is it starting soon?" Connor asked.

"In a few minutes."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

It was the bottom of the third and the Yankees were only up by one run.

"That's not right, I'm missing something." Matt muttered as he scribbled in his notebook.

"Matt we're at a baseball game can't you leave that until the game is over?" Becky suggested.

""I'm trying to figure out that last run." He explained. "But I'm missing something, take a look."

Becky sighed and took the notebook from him.

"You forgot to account for the fact that all Major League teams are now keeping their balls in humidors. Add this." She added to his notations.

"Like they said on Myth Busters." Connor whispered in Lindsay's ear.

"That's right." Lindsay smiled. Myth Busters was Connor's favourite TV show.

"What are they doing?"

"Math." Lindsay replied. Connor pulled a face. "It's really cool baseball math."

"Baseball math? Like RBI's?"

"That's a good place to start. Look it's Flack up to bat."

CSI NY CSI NY

"I can't believe we're tied with the Yankees at the top of the seventh." Hawkes said.

"Why not?" Stella replied. "They're pretty good and they have the Mets for coaches."

"And the Yankees get paid to play ball."

"Then you haven't chased enough suspects." Stella told him.

"And Stella and Lindsay offered your guys some incentive to win." Clay added.

"What kind of incentive?" Mac asked. "Bribing an office is an offence."

"Nothing illegal." Lindsay assured him.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Becky stated.

"Do you know where you're going?" Clay asked.

"I think I'm old enough to find my own way to the bathroom big brother. But thanks for asking."

"I was just saying."

"I'm not the one who managed to get lost in Wal-mart." Becky reminded him.

"That was a long time ago."

"Or got off the elevator on the wrong floor at the hotel two weeks ago." Lindsay added.

Clay looked at her.

"I speak to your wife twice a week." Lindsay shrugged.

"Isn't there something you can arrest these two for?"

"There is no law against teasing your big brother." Stella told him. "Sorry."

"There should be."

"There's a supreme court judge over there if you want to go and tell him." Lindsay suggested.

"There Governor is here too, but he's up in the box." Jasmine told him.

"The Governor is here?" Mac questioned.

"This event has one of the biggest police presences of any event. It's pretty safe." Lindsay pointed out. "And they swept the place this morning."

"SWATs here. I ran into a couple guys at the drinks counter."

"It's because cops got cut price tickets as did FDNY."

"What about the feds?"

"A few of the ones I know are over there. I have meeting with them when the game is over." Matt piped up.

"You'd be surprised who is in town for this." Clay said.

"Surprised by whom?" Lindsay asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow night."

"How's Becky doing anyway?" Lindsay diverted her attention to Matt.

"She only threw things at me three times this week, her aim is still terrible."

"She's not trying to hit you." Lindsay told him.

"She has better aim than most of the Yankees and some of the quarterbacks we were scouting." Clay added.

"We grew up playing baseball and football." Lindsay smiled. "If she was really aiming for you, you'd know it."

TBC 


	27. Chapter 27

Lindsay snuck down to the dugout at the bottom of the ninth. The scores were now level so it was NYPD's game to lose. NYPD currently had one out.

"Hey." Lindsay said to Danny.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I came to wish you good luck."

"You wished me good luck before the game started Montana." Danny reminded her.

"Matt wanted me to tell you something."

"Matt?" He questioned.

"He and Becky are here. He's been scribbling in his notebook."

"What's Matt say?"

"Don't swing at slider." Lindsay explained. "He says you keep doing it and it's what keeps getting you out. Curve balls are better."

"Hey Messer you're up next." The dugout coach called.

"I gotta go play ball." Danny smiled at her.

"Go get 'em cowboy." Lindsay gave him a quick kiss and a pat on the butt.

Danny shook his head before going to take his place on the field.

Lindsay went and stood next to Flack to watch.

"Should you even be down here?" He asked.

"All access pass." Lindsay replied. "The head honcho likes me."

"He needs to keep his eye on the ball."

"He just needs not to swing at sliders."

"What?"

"Matt. He's been figuring it out all afternoon. Apparently you swing half a second too fast."

"Now you tell me."!

"I'm not the one who has been consorting with a mathematician behind their wives backs."

"Firstly most of the major league teams have a statistician on their payrolls and secondly I'm not married." Flack pointed out.

"Strike one." The umpire called.

"Come on, come on." Lindsay muttered.

"A tie isn't a bad outcome." Flack pointed out.

"Bite your tongue." Lindsay warned him.

"I haven't had anyone say that to me since I was ten and cursed in front of a priest."

"I think ten hail marys spinning around spitting on the ground should cover it."

"Strike two."

"I can't watch." Lindsay turned and hid her eyes in Flack's shirt.

TBC

A/N: Sorry I thought I'd posted this at the weekend, but then I remember I'd had it half written when my computer crashed and never got round to finishing it. I will hopefully have time to post more at the weekend.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I decided to make most of the female members of my family scrapbooks of various themes for Christmas which is taking a lot of time. I know Christmas is a few months away but it is rather time consuming. Plus I work a forty to forty four hour week in stupid shifts so it is tough finding time to do everything. I really wanted to finish my sister's wedding scrapbook as well, which is finally done.

"And the pitcher winds up the ball." The commenter said. "It looks to be curve ball and that was one hell of a swing. The ball looks to be going and going."

"Lindsay look." Flack whispered to her.

Lindsay turned around to see the ball still flying through the air.

"Did he just score a home run?" Lindsay asked.

"Not yet." Flack replied.

The crowd roared.

"Now he did." Flack smiled.

"Danny scored a home run against the Yankees?" Lindsay was slightly in shock. "He's going to be hell to live with."

"He's going to be hell to work with." Flack agreed. "But we beat the damn Yankees."

"We beat the Yankees." Lindsay hugged him jumping up and down.

"Hey unhand that woman." Danny had run over after he had run around the bases.

"You did it." Lindsay ran into his arm.

Danny picked her up and swung her around.

"When you're done Messer, you may have scored the home that beat the Yankees." The bench coach said. "But the game isn't over until the last man is out. Rodriguez you're up."

CSI NY CSI NY

When the victory celebrations were over, the group all gathered around.

"Not bad Danny, not bad." Mac shook his hand.

"I had it on reliable terms that I should swing for a curve ball." Danny pushed his glasses up his nose.

"It was a mathematically sound theory." Matt stated.

"He's got his notebook to prove it." Becky rolled her eyes. "Nice job Danny." Becky gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks and you look good."

"I'm pregnant with twins; I'm starting to look fat." Becky corrected. "But thank you anyway."

"This is yours I believe." Stella held out the bill to Lindsay.

"Thank you very much." Lindsay smiled.

"Is something going on here I need to arrest you for?" Flack joked.

"I plead the fifth." Lindsay stated.

"I'm with her on that one." Stella added.

"So Lindsay what are you going to do with your fifteen k?" Clay inquired.

"Kill you for mentioning it?" Lindsay questioned.

"Something you care to share with the group Montana?" Danny asked looking at Lindsay.

"I may have had Clay place a bet for me."

"A bet?"

"They were ridiculous odds when it was first announced." She shrugged.

"I thought gambling was illegal in Indiana too."

"I wasn't in Indiana." Clay replied. "I'm on the road a lot and gambling isn't illegal everywhere."

"So what are you going to do with the money?" Danny asked.

"A third to the cause, a third should finish paying off my college loans and the rest." She paused. "I think I need some new clothes since I finally lost the last of the baby weight."

"You'll never guess who I just met." Hawkes walked over. But before he got to say anything his pager went off. "Well it was a nice run."

Mac's pager went off as well.

"I'll see you all tomorrow night." Mac stated.

Clay looked at his watch.

"I have to get back, but I'll be for dinner later." Clay told Lindsay.

"Who said you were invited?" Lindsay asked.

"I'll tell Mom." Clay suggested.

"We're having dinner at Danny's parents." She grabbed a piece of paper out of her purse and scribbled the address down. "Carrie won't mind a few extra."

"Dinner at the Messer's that's something I haven't done in a while." Flack rubbed his hands together.

"You'd better call Mom and tell her to put in another lasagne, it looks like there is going to be a few more for dinner tonight."

A/N: I'll hopefully post again soon.


	29. Chapter 29

Lindsay felt strong arm slip around her waist and a set of lips press against her neck.

"Hey." She smiled at Danny over her shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Danny had had to answer a few questions for the press and change.

"I have to pee." Becky said.

"I don't miss that." Lindsay smiled.

"Nor do I." Danny agreed.

"We'll meet you in the parking lot." Matt told them.

Once they were gone, Lindsay turned around and kissed Danny.

"Have I told you how proud I am of you?" She asked.

"You may have mentioned it. But you can show me when we get home."

"That depends on whether our daughter wants to cooperate." Lindsay kissed him again.

"Where did Stella get to?"

"She was flirting with the short stop last time I saw her." Lindsay replied.

"Best find her if she wants a ride to Mom's. How'd Becky and Matt get here?"

"Cab. They'll need a ride too."

CSI NY CSI NY

"Mom?" Danny called as he opened the door to his parents' house.

"In here." Carrie called.

"We brought some people for dinner."

"Lindsay called. Don is already here." Carried got up.

"How did you beat us here?" Danny asked.

"I didn't get mobbed for autographs." Don shrugged.

"It was only two." Danny countered.

Stella held up a hand indicating five.

"Carrie you remember Stella and my sister Becky and her husband Matt." Lindsay said.

"Hi Mrs Messer." Stella said.

"I've told you before Stella it's Carrie." Carrie corrected her.

"Thank you for having us to dinner." Becky added before stealing the pencil Matt was using to scribble in his notebook.

"Hey." He protested.

"You can finish that later."

"Has Liv been okay?" Lindsay inquired.

"She's been an angel as always. She's asleep."

"I think she's started teething so I doubt it. I'm going to go and check on her." Lindsay stated.

"I'll come with you." Becky added.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" Carrie suggested.

"Let me help." Stella offered.

"So Matt explain to me more about this sabermetrics," Flack requested.

"Sorry about Matt." Becky apologised as they crept into the room where Olivia was sleeping.

"He's a genius, besides we're used to him by now."

"I keep having a reoccurring dream that I leave Matt alone with the twins and he's going to get caught up in some math problem and forget about them."

"He won't do that." Lindsay assured her.

"He missed my last doctor's appointment because had a startling revelation about an unsolvable math problem."

"Babies always have a way of making their presence know. You'll be fine."

"Will I?"

"It's your hormones talking." Lindsay rubbed her arm. "I had some really strange dreams whilst I was pregnant."

"I don't know." Becky sighed.

"Call any woman you know that has kids they'll tell you the same. Hormones have you all over the place; just wait until the nesting instinct kicks in. Matt's office won't know what has hit it."

"She looks so much like you." Becky commented.

"Trust me she's definitely Danny's daughter."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I was going to post last weekend but I got called into work and was there until 7pm, Sunday was manic and one of my colleagues in my department has gone back to college two days a week so my shifts kept changing so I didn't have time to do anything.

Danny stirred in the middle of the night and found the other side of the bed empty. He saw a light flicker under the doorway.

"Montana?" He ran a hand through his hair yawning.

"Hey." She whispered over the back of the couch and swiped at the tears that were running over their cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"Stupid life time movie."

"You should be in bed; you've had a long day and tomorrow is going to be even longer."

"I can't sleep."

"Maybe I can help with that." Danny suggested.

"I'm not really in the mood." Lindsay sighed.

"I was talking about a massage, but I like where your mind is at."

"Danny."

"Come on Montana, back to bed with you. I'm tired and somewhere along the line I started needing you beside me to sleep."

"Danny you can sleep anywhere, anytime."

"But I sleep better with you beside me."

"I want to check on Liv."

"I'll switch off the TV whilst you do that." Danny said.

CSI NY CSI NY

"Danny can you grab the door?" Lindsay asked as she was changing Olivia's diaper.

"Hang on." He called out wiping shaving cream out of his ear.

"I need to borrow your bathroom." Becky pushed a paper bag against Danny's chest and walked straight passed him.

"Nice to see you too Becky." Danny called after her. "Come in Matt."

"We got stuck in traffic after we picked up breakfast." Matt explained.

"No need to explain."

"Oh hey Matt." Lindsay said picking Olivia up.

"They brought breakfast." Danny pointed out.

"Great. Matt hold your niece whilst I go and get some plates." Lindsay handed the baby over to Matt who looked like a stunned rabbit.

"Don't drop her." Danny advised."You'll be fine."

"Maybe you should take her." Matt suggested.

"I think you're going to need the practice."

Lindsay brought out some plates and cutlery and set them on the table.

"So when are you heading back to Boston Matt? Becky didn't say."

"Tuesday morning. Clay got us tickets to the game and we have tickets to your fundraiser tonight."

"Who got you tickets?" Lindsay questioned.

"Your boss." Becky walked in.

"Mac got you tickets?" Lindsay questioned.

"It's Mac." Danny countered.

"Hey sweetie, don't you look cute." Becky took Olivia from Matt. "Is she spending the day at your mothers?"

"We're spending the night at Mom's; I don't have to be at work until noon."

"I'll show you my dress later." Lindsay offered.

"Dress?" Danny's attention piqued.

"Yes I brought a new dress. No you can't see it until later."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Danny swirled Lindsay around the dance floor.

"I'm not going to lose you to Dancing with the Stars am I?" Lindsay questioned.

"One I'm not a star."

"You are the man who scored the home run that beat the Yankees." Lindsay reminded.

"And two." He continued. "You wouldn't catch me dead in sequins."

"I guess that means I get you all to myself."

"I guess it does." Danny kissed her before he spun her.

As the song finished and new one began, someone tapped Danny on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Oh my god what are you guys doing here?" Lindsay gasped as Danny turned around to see the two men towering over him.

"We were in town and we heard that you organised a party, so we thought we'd drop by." The man who had tapped Danny on the shoulder replied.

"Danny this is..."

"Jeff Dunleave and Craig Holland, who used to play for the 49ers." Danny finished the introduction for her.

"And you're Danny Messer the man who scored the home run that beat the Yankees yesterday." Craig said.

"Told you you were famous." Lindsay smiled.

"So can I cut in?" Jeff inquired.

"You'll have to ask the lady."

"I'd be honoured." Lindsay blushed slightly.

"Is Linsday dancing with who I think she's dancing with?" Stella asked Flack as she sipped her orange juice. She was on second call.

"I think that is Jeff Dunleave." Flack agreed.

"Of course it is." Clay came up behind him. "Great guy and you should meet his wife. She's a wedding planner."

"Sometimes I forget Lindsay knows all these people."

"Jeff was the first person to make her laugh after everything."

"Everything?" Stella questioned.

"Being the only survivor." He expanded. But when he saw the blank look on his sister's co-workers faces he knew that she had never mentioned it. "Never mind."

"Start spilling." Stella prompted.

"And remember we interrogate people for a living." Flack added.

Clay knew he was going to have to tell them.

"When Lindsay was a teenager, she and three of her best friends were at cafe, it was the last day before they all went their separate ways for the summer. Lindsay went to the bathroom and a guy with a shotgun came in and shot her friends and the waitress. Lindsay was the only witness."

"Did they catch the guy?" Flack asked.

"Not yet." Clay replied.

"God." Stella exclaimed. "She was just a kid, how do you get through something like that?"

"She didn't come out of her room for three weeks. She couldn't stand people ask her if she was okay. Then one day she got up, got dressed and walked straight out the house and caught the bus to library. She read every book they had on forensics and cops. I guess that's when she decided she was going to be a cop. She wanted answers on how they were going to catch the guy. I managed to convince my parents to let her come back to San Francisco with me for a couple weeks just to get away. I'd only been with the 49ers a couple of months. She's never quite been the same, but since she's moved here she's a lot more like the Lindsay I grew up with. That's thanks to you guys and Danny."

"Does Danny know?" Flack inquired.

"I don't know." Clay admitted honestly. "She doesn't talk about it much, if at all. We spent years trying to protect her, I guess she's just trying to give people the answers to why bad things happen that she never got."

"It explains a lot."

"Just don't tell her I told you."

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Don Flack turned as he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Lindsay."

"Want to dance?" Lindsay inquired.

"Where did you lose Danny to?"

"He's giving his opinion on today gave to the Giant's quarterback."

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"Is everything okay?" Lindsay asked as they waltzed around the dance floor.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're looking at me strangely."

"I'm not." Flack protested.

"I saw you talking to Clay earlier, what did he tell you?" Lindsay asked.

"It's not important."

"Flack, just tell me." Lindsay insisted.

He couldn't argue with her when she looked at him like that anymore than Danny could.

"He may have mentioned what happened when you were a teenager with your friends."

Lindsay cursed under her breath.

"Don't tell Danny." She requested.

"He doesn't know?" Flack questioned.

"He knows I became a cop because my friends were murdered. He doesn't know I was there. I don't talk about it and I'm still not up to having that conversation yet."

"Okay."

"You have to promise."

"I promise Lindsay, I won't say anything. Neither will Stella if you don't want her to."

When they were finished dancing one of the other who was helping run the evening came over to them.

"Lindsay, I think it's about time to start the auction. I know you wanted to say a few words first."

"Thank you, excuse me." She excused herself to go up onto the stage. "Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention."

The room quietened.

"It's come time for the auction section of our evening but before we get to that I just wanted to say a few words." She paused. "When Jasmine and I were discussing how we could raise some money for children's cancer charities neither ever thought it would snowball into something this big. Both of us have recently had babies so organising something this big took a lot of effort. I wanted to just say thank you to a few people, first my brother Clay who used his connections and I'm told charm to help us get in contact with some of the other people I want to thank." She continued with a list of people who include all the teams, the mayor and the Chief of police. "Before I hand you over to our auctioneer for the evening, Marcus Duchamp, I have one final request. The city of New York is building a memorial fountain in Central Park; it will be built with engraved pebbles bearing the name of every police officer and fire fighter who has died in the line of duty. There are far too many and unfortunately however hard we try the number will only increase. These pebbles will cost ten dollars each, if you can please donate the cost of a pebble each. Enjoy the rest of the evening thank you for coming. I'll hand you over to Marcus now."

"Nice speech." Danny kissed her forehead when she rejoined them as they were preparing for the first lot.

"I have something for you." She handed him a pebble, it wasn't the size of the normal pebbles you'd find on the beach, but smooth and about eight inches wide.

"Whose name is on it?" Stella inquired.

"Aidan Burns." Danny replied.

"I thought she deserved her own. She may have not been a cop when she died, but she died following through on a case that she couldn't let go."

"I think Aidan would have like that." Stella smiled.

"A nice touch." Flack agreed.

"Since when have they been planning a memorial fountain?" Danny asked.

"Since Lindsay talked the mayor into high jacking the fountain they already had planned to build for a good cause." Jasmine said from her seat.

"First lot is coming up." Lindsay changed the subject blushing.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

The event was a success and the money raised along with the rest was all put to a good use. Danny and the other ball players were on the receiving end of some well earned respect from their co-workers.

Thanksgiving and Christmas quickly passed, the new year dawned and Lindsay's first day back at work.

"You have my cell phone number and my pager?" Lindsay asked the babysitter as she dropped Olivia off.

"I have all your numbers, Danny's numbers, the number for the crime lab, dispatch and Danny's parents. I also have the number for her paediatrician and I have all the documents to say exactly who and cannot pick her up. She'll be fine Lindsay I promise."

"I'm being ridiculous aren't I?" Lindsay asked.

"You're going back to work for the first time since you had her, you're allowed to be concerned. She'll be fine. If you're concerned you can always call and check on her."

Lindsay took a deep breath whilst she checked her watch.

"I'd better go before I'm late. Bye honey." She kissed Olivia's forehead, Olivia who was asleep didn't even notice, the tear that fell down Lindsay's cheek as she drove away.

"So how does it feel to be back?" Stella inquired as Lindsay stood staring at her desk, on which stood a vase with some flowers in it.

"Ask me at the end of the day." Lindsay replied.

"It was nice of Danny to get you flowers."

"He was supposed to come with me to drop Liv off today, but he got called in the middle of the night so I had to do it by myself."

"He would have been there if he could." Stella assured her. "How do you feel about jumping in feet first?"

"What have we got?"

"Dead stripper in a hotel room."

"Just what you want on your first day back. Let me just grab my kit and I'll meet you by the car."

CSI NY CSI NY

"Hey Lindsay welcome back." Flack greeted her when they arrived at the crime scene.

"Thanks." Lindsay replied.

"What have we got?" Stella inquired.

"House keeping came into change the sheets and found. Stripper."

"How do you know she's a stripper?" Lindsay asked as she studied the woman in pink lacy underwear who by the looks of it had been strangled with fishnet stockings.

"Business card, meet Miss Crystal Chandelier, stripper extraordinaire." Flack handed it to her. "We're still trying to track down her real name."

"Who is the room registered too?" Stella asked as she started taking photographs.

"It's on permanent retainer to an investment management company for their out of town clients, there was one due today which is why the maid was coming to change the sheets. It should have been empty. Last client left last week when it was cleaned."

"Then I guess we should get to it."

CSI NY CSI NY

Lindsay was examining the bed sheet for trace when a strong arm wrapped around her and she was kissed just below her ear.

Lindsay slapped the hand away.

"Keep your hands to yourself Messer." Lindsay chastised.

"You didn't say that last night." Danny whispered into her ear.

"I wasn't at work last night." Lindsay reminded him with a smile.

"Was Liv okay when you dropped her off this morning?"

"She was asleep. I hope she's okay."

"She'll be fine. What've you got?"

"Dead stripper in a hotel room that should have been empty." She replied. "How about you?"

"I'm waiting on Adam for some results, so I thought I'd drop by and welcome you back."

"I meant to say thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"So are you."

"You can flirt with me when we get off work." Lindsay suggested.

"I've always flirted with you at work Montana. Why change now?" He teased as his pager. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun." She smiled and turned back to her evidence.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Lindsay had only been back to work for six weeks when she had a phone call that shook her world.

"Okay..." She said in shock. "Okay... I let you know." She hung up the phone.

"Lindsay have you seen..." Mac stopped his question when he saw how pale she had gone. "Are you okay?"

"They caught him." She managed to get out.

"Caught whom?" He tried to clarify as they had a number of active cases.

"The guy from Montana, the one who murdered my friends. I need to sit down." She said feeling light headed.

"Okay let's get you a seat." He took her arm and led her to where she could sit down. "Take deep breaths."

"They need me to go and ID him in a line up."

"That's going to have to be sooner rather than later." Mac stated. "Adam." He called when he saw the tech walking past.

"Hey Mac."

"Find Stella for me, and get Lindsay a ticket on a flight to Montana, give her a couple hours to get to the airport." He dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet handing Adam his credit card.

"Is everything okay?" Adam asked concerned.

"Something has come up on an old case she's need back in Montana ASAP."

"Okay." He didn't question it further.

"You didn't need to do that." Lindsay said.

"We need you on a plane to Montana." He paused. "About Olivia."

"Oh god. I can't take her on short notice I'd have to pack and..."

"I'll make sure Danny can be there to pick her up on time. We'll help him hold the fort until you're back."

"If it's him there will be a trial."

"We'll work that out." Mac assured her.

"Danny doesn't know."

"How much doesn't he know?" Mac questioned.

"He doesn't know I was there. I need to tell him."

"Mac you wanted to see me?" Stella arrived.

"They caught him." Lindsay stated.

Stella could tell by the look on her face it wasn't one of their cases.

"The guy who..." Lindsay nodding was enough to cut her off.

"Lindsay needs to go back to Montana for a line up. Adam is booking her a ticket right now; I'll call you with the details. Can you drive her home so can pack a bag and then drop by Danny's crime scene so they can talk before dropping her off at the airport?"

"Of course."

"I've told her we'll help Danny with Olivia whilst she's gone."

"Of course we will. I'll grab our purses and jackets." Stella told her.

"Thank you."

CSI NY CSI NY

Lindsay pulled clothes out of the drawer and stuffed them in an overnight bag she could feel the tears, when they got too much she sank down onto the bed head in her hands and sobbed.

"That was Adam he got you on a flight in two hours, but you need to change planes three times." Stella walked in. "Oh Lindsay." She sat down on the bed and wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't know if I can do this Stella."

"Of course you can you've been waiting for this moment since it happened."

"I don't know if I can face him."

"Lindsay you know how this works better than anyone. He deserves to be behind bars, does Montana even have the death penalty?" Stella asked.

"Yes. But there are only two people on death row and they've only executed three since it was re-enacted."

"Whatever happens you're going to help get justice for your friends and their families. Maybe you can find some peace with it too."

"Right." Lindsay let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Keep an eye on Danny and Liv for me."

"Always kiddo."

"I'm going to wash my face." Lindsay said.

"I'll finish packing for you."

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Lindsay watched Danny checking for evidence for a minute before she said anything.

"Danny."

"Montana?" Danny rose a little confused as to why his wife was there as he thought she had been finishing up a different case. "Did Mac send you to help?"

"Can we grab some coffee? I need to talk to you for a minute." Lindsay requested.

"Is everything okay? Is Liv okay?"

"She's fine. I just called and checked on her, she's taking a nap." Lindsay shuffled awkwardly.

Danny took off his gloves and walked over so he was stood in front of her. He put a finger under her chin and made her look him in the eye.

"What's going on Lindsay?" He inquired.

"Can we do this outside? I'm feeling slightly claustrophobic." Lindsay shivered.

Danny could tell something had shaken her up.

"Give me five minutes to secure the evidence and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Thank you."

CSI NY CSI NY

Stella sat in the car outside waiting, when there was a tap on the window. She rolled down the window.

"Police." Flack said. "You're parked a foot too close to that fire hydrant."

"Funny Flack, real funny." Stella rolled her eyes.

"I try. So what brings you by?"

"Lindsay needed to talk to Danny. They think they've caught the guy who killed her friends in Montana. They need her to go and do a line up, so she needs to get explain everything to him before I drive her to the airport. Adam got her on a flight."

"How's she holding up?" Flack inquired.

"She's still in shock. But this is time sensitive." Stella shrugged.

CSI NY CSI NY

"Here." Danny handed Lindsay a cup of coffee he gotten at the coffee shop just up the block from the crime scene.

"Thank you."

"So what's going on Montana?" He asked.

"Do you remember when I told you why I became a cop?"

"Because your friends were murdered." Danny recalled.

"I got a call an hour ago. They think they've caught him."

"That's great news." Danny smiled, then paused. "What am I missing?"

"I'm going back to Montana to ID him. Stella is driving me to the airport as soon as we're done here. She's going to pick up Liv from day care today too."

"Why are you going to ID him?" Danny asked. "You weren't there."

Lindsay took a deep breath.

"I was there. I'm the only one who survived. I'd gone to wash my hand, I saw him."

"What?!" Danny exclaimed slightly louder than he had intended. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I don't talk about it, it hurts too much. I've learnt to live with the nightmares as long as I don't talk about it."

"You could have told me."

"Until a few months ago the only person who knew was Mac and he only knew because it was in my file."

"Who else knew?" Danny asked.

"Clay told Stella and Flack by accident at the benefit, he thought they knew."

"You should have told me."

"It wasn't that easy. I couldn't just say have you seen Liv's pacifier oh and by the way I witnessed my friends being massacred." Lindsay burst out in tears.

"Come here." Danny wrapped his arms around her. "I've got you."

"I need you to tell me you don't hate me." She sobbed.

"I could never hate you Lindsay, I love you too much. Everything is going to be okay I promise."

"I have to catch a plane, Stella will help with Olivia while I'm gone."

"It's okay, I'll handle it. Just go and get the guy." He pressed a kiss on to her forehead. "I'll be right here when you get back."

"I don't know if I can face him."

"Lindsay, you became a cop because you wanted to catch the guy. You wanted to see justice was done, so go and help them put him away. Everyone needs closure."

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

"Detective, you've been holding my client for almost twenty four hours, either charge him or let him go." The defence attorney stated.

"I still have an hour and my eye witness will be here soon for the line-up." Detective Howard Garth reminded him.

"You've been saying that for the last six hours." He pointed out.

"She's coming from out of state." Garth informed him. "She'll be here soon."

There was a knock on the door of the office Garth shared with his partner who was currently on vacation.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry to interrupt. Mrs Messer is here." Garth knew that the Officer who had knocked on the door knew Lindsay since childhood as he had been in the same class as Becky.

"I'll be right there. Can you get her a cup of coffee and keep her out of the way whilst we set the line up up?"

"Of course. Excuse me." The officer left.

"Our witness is here. As soon as she makes an ID we will have him charge. Courts closed for the night so we'll have him arraigned first thing in the morning."

"Why would you think she would make positive ID?"

"Because I was the one who interviewed her after it happened and something like this you don't forget. Excuse me."

"Okay Lindsay, I want you take a look and tell us if you recognise anyone." Garth told her.

Lindsay took a breath, she knew instinctively who it was but she looked over each man one by one just to make sure.

"It's number three." Lindsay informed him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." Lindsay confirmed. "He was the man who shot my friends."

Garth advised the officer to let the men leave the room.

"The DA will need to talk to you tomorrow." Garth told Lindsay.

"I'll be at my parents place for a couple days." Lindsay told him.

"Where can I reach you if I need to depose you?" The defence attorney asked.

"You can reach me via the crime lab in New York." Lindsay told him.

"Crime lab?" He questioned.

"Did I forget to mention Lindsay is a Detective with the New York Crime Lab?" Garth wondered out loud. "I'm sure you'll want to inform your client we're going to charge him with four counts of murder amongst other things."

"Excuse me." He left the room.

"How are you holding up kid?" Garth asked Lindsay.

"Ask me again in the morning." Lindsay told him. "Thank you Howie for catching him." She gave the detective a hug.

"It was just dumb luck. But you're welcome." He hugged her back. "You're going to have to do the hard work and relive it in front of a jury."

"If it means he pays for what he did. I'll testify."

"I'll have someone drive you out to your parents place." He offered.

"I haven't even told them I'm here or why."

"Clark ran into Adam earlier. He told him we thought we caught the guy. That you were coming out to make an ID."

"Great." Lindsay sighed.

"Come on, where's the Lindsay Monroe I know and love?"

"Back with my husband and daughter in New York."

"Your mother is has shown me pictures. She looks like you."

"She's going to have her father's personality." Lindsay smiled at the thought.

"Bring her back whenever you get the chance, so she's not too much of city girl."

"She will know her heritage and spend lots of time Montana."

"I'll drive you home myself." He put a hand on her back and led her out of them room.

"Thank you."

"You can tell me what it's like investigating crimes in a city that has such a high homicide rate."

"It's never boring." Lindsay stated.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Danny grabbed the phone as it rang.

"Hey Montana." He answered.

"How did you know it was me?" Lindsay inquired slightly surprised.

"I could say it was something stupid like caller ID but you know it broke last week. So the truth who else would call me at 2am."

"Sorry." He could hear a tone in her voice that she was silently cursing herself. "I'm so used to working out the time difference from New York to Montana when I'm calling my family I forget about it going the other way round. I should let you go back to sleep." 

"I wasn't sleeping. I was just watching Liv sleep waiting for you to call."

"How is she?" Lindsay inquired.

"She's missing you. She didn't want to go to bed."

"I miss you both too."

"Was it him?"

"Yes. I'm going to be here a few more days. I have to meet with the DA tomorrow and I don't think the defence attorney liked Howie springing him the fact that I'm a cop after we'd done the line up."

"Who's Howie?"

"The detective who investigated the case when it happened. He's a friend of mine."

"Do they have any idea when the trial will be?"

"Howie thinks maybe six weeks. It may last a while, it would probably be best if I bought Olivia out here with me. Mom can watch her while I'm in court and you won't have to worry about getting off work on time to pick her up from day care."

"We'll figure everything out when we know what is going on for certain." Danny assured her. "You should try and get some sleep you've had a long and emotional day."

"I can't sleep. Why don't you tell me about your day?" Lindsay suggested.

CSI NY CSI NY

Danny yawned before he downed a large cup of coffee

"Olivia keep you up last night?" Flack inquired as he poured himself some coffee.

"Try her mother."

"Lindsay's in Montana."

"I know she called about two am, she forgot about the time difference, and then she couldn't fall asleep so we were up talking until about 4.30. When I finally got to sleep Livy thought it was time to get up."

"You should probably have had an espresso then." Flack suggested.

"You're probably right, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to see if you'd gotten anywhere with the evidence yet?"

"I was just on my way to see Adam; you're more than welcome to tag along."

"I might just do that." Flack agreed.

CSI NY CSI NY

"Lindsay, it's nice to see you again, despite the circumstances." The DA offered Lindsay as seat.

"Thank you Brian. It's nice to see you too."

"You've obviously met with my deputy who is handling the case; I just wanted to talk with you for a few minutes."

"Let me guess the less than charming defence attorney I met last night is concerned that I've tampered with evidence."

"Something like that." Brian admitted.

"I've never touched any of the evidence or even the reports from that night." Lindsay stated.

"I know that."

"I know better, it would compromise the evidence and I want him put away for the rest of his life for what he did."

"I just wanted you to know that we were going to have to hand over the chain of custody cards and the logs to prove that." He informed her.

"Whatever it takes."

"How are you holding up Lindsay?" He inquired.

"I'll be better when it is over."

"We have enough evidence to nail him, so we'll get this over with as quickly as possible for all concerned. I have to make a statement to the press in an hour, if you'll want to leave before then."

"Thank you." Lindsay stood.

"How long are you going to be in town?" He inquired.

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. I need to get home to my daughter and husband. But I'll be back for the trial."

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Lindsay smiled as she saw a sign in the crowds that read 'MONTANA'.

"Hey Olivia. Mommy missed you." Lindsay lifted her from Danny's arms. "I love you so much."

Danny unsubtly cleared his throat.

"I love you too." Lindsay kissed him.

"Sounds about right." He smiled. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." She felt safe wrapped his arms.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He suggested.

"She needs her diaper changed. Why don't you take my bag and pull the car up outside? We'll meet you there."

"Sounds like a plan." Danny kissed her.

CSI NY CSI NY

Danny was stood watching as Lindsay rocked gently back and forth in rocking chair. Olivia was long since asleep in her arms.

"Hey." Lindsay whispered when she finally noticed him.

"Do you want me to put her in the crib?"

"I don't think I'm ready to let go just yet."

Danny smiled before walking over and sitting on the floor nearby, his back against the wall.

"I've ordered pizza." Danny told her.

"Thank you."

"Did you see any of the parents?" Danny inquired.

"No. I hid on the ranch."

"They'll be at the trial."

"I know, but what do you say to them?"

"What do you say to anyone?" Danny countered.

"Remind me to ask Mac for the receipt tomorrow."

"Receipt for what?"

"He paid for my plane ticket, the county is going to cover it as they need me there on short notice." Lindsay explained.

"You know Mac would probably let you have another day off." Danny suggested.

"I need to get back to work." Lindsay stated. "Hopefully it will take my mind off it for a few weeks."

The doorbell rang.

"That will be the pizza." Danny got up. He gave Lindsay a kiss on the forehead. "I'm glad you're back."

CSI NY CSI NY

"Lindsay can I talk to you in my office when you get a minute?" Mac requested the following afternoon.

"Sure Mac, I'll be there as soon as I get these results."

Ten minutes later Lindsay knocked on his office door. Mac was on the phone but he beckoned her inside.

"I can come back later." She offered.

"I'll be one minute, take a seat." Mac told her.

Lindsay sat down and waited patiently whilst he finished his call.

"Sorry about that." He apologised. "I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine Mac honestly. I just need to keep busy."

"Good. Have they told you when the trial will be?"

"Six weeks, but I have to be there the week before it starts for trial prep."

"Did the District Attorney's office have any idea how long it will last?"

"He thinks about three weeks." Lindsay replied.

"That shouldn't be a problem. But I'm not going to be able to spare Danny whilst you're gone."

"I know we've already talked about this. I'm taking Olivia with me so he doesn't have to worry about picking her from day care and being home in time to put her to bed. Mom or my sister in law are going to watch her whilst I'm at court."

"That was all I need you for." Mac told her.

"Did Adam give you the copy of the receipt for my airline ticket?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes why?"

"If you forward a copy to the Bozeman's DA office they will reimburse you." Lindsay explained.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Hope everyone had a good Christmas, Hanukkah or Kwanza. On with the story.

"I think that's everything." Lindsay said as she stuffed a final item into her carryon back.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Anything I forgotten Mom probably has or I can pick it up at a store in the morning."

"Okay."

"Why don't you put Liv in her stroller?" Lindsay suggested. "I just need to grab my purse."

"Your flight doesn't leave for another 3 and half hours. You don't need to be at the airport for at least another two."

"What I have in mind won't take more than an hour." Lindsay assured him.

"Okay." Danny went to sort out Olivia.

Lindsay grabbed something from the drawer and tucked it inside her purse.

"Thanks." Lindsay took her change and their drinks and took them to join Danny. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Danny took his coffee and took a sip. "This is nice."

"I thought we should spend some time, just us before we left." She paused. "I have something for you." She took the small package out of her bag and passed it to him.

Danny pulled off the paper. Inside was a small photo album full of pictures of the three of them.

"So we're always with you whilst we're gone." Lindsay explained.

"Trust me you're always with me Montana." He paused as he saw Lindsay biting her lip trying to burst into tears. "That was a bit sappy wasn't it?" Lindsay nodded. "Just don't tell Flack." He requested which made Lindsay smiled. He tucked a loosed hair behind her ear. "I love you Montana."

"I love you too."

CSI NY CSI NY

Lindsay and Danny stood in the queue to check in, Danny was going to stay with her as long as possible and he was keeping Olivia entertained whilst they waited.

When it was finally Lindsay's turn she handed over her ticket and ID to the check in agent.

The woman paused after checking something on her computer.

"Is there something wrong?" Lindsay asked.

"Let me just check something." The woman said and tapped a few more keys. "Ma'am, if you could just step over there please."

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"I'm afraid there is a tag on your ticket. If you just step over to the side I'm sure this will be cleared up momentarily."

"Flagged by whom?" Danny asked.

"If you just step aside."

"NYPD." Danny pulled his ID out of his pocket; he was headed to work after he dropped them off.

"The FBI. Sir, I'm sure this will be cleared up soon."

"Danny, let's just get this sorted out so Olivia and I can catch our flight." Lindsay said placing her hand on his arm.

It took a minute before a tall brunt woman in grey suit and heels walked over.

"Lindsay Messer?" She asked.

"Yes." Lindsay replied.

"I'm Julie Calvary, I'm with..."

"The FBI." Danny filled in for her.

"You must be Danny, Becky's told me a lot about the both of you."

"You know my sister?" Lindsay questioned.

"I normally work out of the Boston office; we've worked quite a few cases together. But right now I'm helping out the Behavioural Analysis unit whilst one their agents is out recovering from a gunshot wound." Julie explained.

"Why do you have a flag on Lindsay's ticket?" Danny questioned.

"Becky mentioned that you were flying out to Bozeman for the trial today. The BAU is headed out to Butte on a case, after a quick stop over here for a consult."

"What does that have to do with me?" Lindsay inquired.

"I thought perhaps you and Olivia would like to ride out with us. It's a direct flight and will save you trying to change plans with a baby."

"You want to give her a ride?" Danny summarised.

"The BAU consulted on the case also on the serial killer case you worked a few years back."

"They want to interview me." Lindsay guessed as she glanced at Danny.

"It's up to you." He told her.

"Wheels are up in twenty minutes, the rest of the unit is caught in traffic."

"Okay."

"Why don't you take a few minutes to say goodbye and I'll go and get your luggage put on the plane?" Julie suggested.

"Thank you."

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Lindsay sung gently as she rocked Olivia who hadn't liked taking off, but by the time they had levelled out she was asleep.

"Why Moon River?" One of the profilers who had introduced himself as Zachary Quinn inquired.

"It's what my husband sings to her when she is upset. Although his version is a little more off key."

"Interesting choice of lullaby." He remarked.

"Danny figured out it was the song that made me feel better when I was upset. So when Olivia was born he started singing it to her."

"Then the question should be why do you like Moon River?"

"If you really want to know the counsellor they made me see told I should focus on a positive memory rather than seeing the faces of my dead friends. A few weeks before they died we had a sleep over and watch a marathon of Audrey Hepburn films. We all sang along to all the songs especially Moon River. It was a positive memory, so whenever I had nightmares or was scared or upset I listened to Moon River." She explained.

"Do you remember last year when the Yankees took on the NYPD in that charity game?" Julie asked.

"Sure." Jack Allez replied.

"Lindsay is the one who organised it and her husband Danny is the one who scored the winning home run." 

"Impressive."

"Impressive is the good work the money is doing. The money is helping a lot of kids." Lindsay corrected. "And you really do know my sister."

"Of course, the twins are adorable. She sent me some pictures this morning. Although I'm not sure how Matt is coping."

"He keeps calling Danny for advice and trying not to hyperventilate. Becky on the other hand is taking it in her stride. Then again twins run in our family." She paused.

"He's actually good at a different perspective on case." Julie remarked. "So is Becky they guys will be happy when she's back from maternity leave."

"Does your sister work for the Bureau too?" Jack questioned.

"Becky and my brother-in-law Matt are Math professors at Harvard who also happen to have National Security clearance which is probably higher than yours."

"She's right about that one." Julie agreed. "Becky and Matt give a different perspective on cases, especially ones where profiling wouldn't work."

"So a cop with the NYPD crime lab and a math professor who helps out the Bureau any other siblings in law enforcement?"

"No. Clay is an assistant coach with the Colts and Adam is a rancher / musician. If it helps my godfather is the Sheriff in Bozeman." She paused. "Can I use a cell phone on this plane?"

"Did you forget something?" Julie asked.

"My Dad is supposed to be picking me up from the airport in about six hours. I need to call him and get him to pick me up in Butte."

"We can arrange a car?"

"My Dad's bring my nephew's carseat. He won't mind the drive. I just need to call him and tell him."

"Here use my phone." Julie passed her the cell phone.

CSI NY CSI NY

"Hey Danny." Stella found him in the lab when she returned from her scene. "Did Lindsay and Olivia get away okay?"

"The Feds are giving her a ride."

"The FBI?" Stella questioned. "Why?"

"The profilers want to interrogate her and they are headed to Montana anyway. One of them is a friend of Becky's."

"Does really need interrogating?" Stella asked.

"Probably not but it's going to be quicker and she doesn't have to figure out how to change planes with Liv."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope so." Danny replied. "So do you need any help?"

"I have a lot of evidence to process so be my guest."

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

They were about half way to Montana when the FBI Agents had to start to look at their case.

"Crime scene photos." Quinn passed the file to one of his colleagues.

"Mind if I take a look?" Lindsay asked.

"You want to take a look?"

"I investigate crime scenes for a living." Lindsay reminded them.

"She has bureau clearance." Julie pointed out. "And she was clean when the NSA ran a background check on her when Becky started consulting for them."

"Is she supposed to know they did a background check on her?" Jack asked.

"They did a background check on my whole family." Lindsay. "It's standard procedure. So can I see?"

The file was passed to Lindsay.

Lindsay read through the report and started looking at the pictures.

"Can you take her for a minute?" Lindsay requested, Olivia had woken up once but had since gone back to sleep.

Jack reluctantly took Olivia.

"Is something wrong?" Julie asked.

"Something is off in the pictures." Lindsay got up and moved toward the back of the plane where there was another table so she could spread the pictures out.

"What kind of off?" Julie inquired.

"I know the FBI has supposedly the best crime lab in the country."

"No supposedly about it." Jack protested.

"But their wrong."

"Wrong?" Julie asked.

"See these boot marks. The depth of the impression in the mud is wrong. Given the wear pattern and the stride length. The person who was wearing the boots wasn't their owner."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Depth impressions. I had a case just after I moved to New York where a woman tried to frame a guy for killing her when she actually committed suicide. She wore his shoes to leave prints. There are some other problems here."

Lindsay was able to work for twenty minutes before Olivia woke up. She took one look at Jack and burst out into tears.

"She's hungry." Lindsay walked over and grabbed a jar of baby food from her bag. "And Daddy packed your favourite."

Lindsay picked Olivia up and sat her on her knee so she could feed her.

"Does she talk?" Jack asked.

"She can say Dada and Mama and a few other words but she's only eight months old, she has plenty of time."

CSI NY CSI NY

"Dad." Lindsay ran over as fast as she could with a baby in her arms.

"Hey pumpkin. She has gotten big." Lindsay father commented.

"I know."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm getting there."

"Is this all your luggage?" He asked.

"No. I had to change Liv's diaper so one of the Agents was going to bring it for me."

"Lindsay." The Agent came over. "Your luggage."

"Thank you." Lindsay replied.

CSI NY CSI NY

"I love you too." Danny said before hanging up.

"Lindsay get there okay?" Flack asked.

"Yes. She also found some problems with an FBI lab report."

"Good for her." Flack said. "How are you doing?"

"My family are a couple thousand miles away, so I'm great."

"Sorry stupid question." Flack apologised.

"It's just going to take some getting used to. I've had Lindsay and Olivia to go home to for so long I don't even remember what it's like to live alone."

"You get to leave beer bottles around and the toilet seat up without anyone yelling at you about it."

"Lindsay doesn't yell, she generally stares at me and waits for me to figure it out myself."

"You're so whipped. We'll go for a drink when you're done."

"I don't get off until midnight." Danny pointed out.

"I know you've been married for a while now buddy, but bars still open after midnight."

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Mac stood looking at Danny through the glass where had fallen asleep.

"Danny." He said as he walked in.

Danny was startled awake.

"Mac." He rubbed his hand over his face. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep. I'll just go and splash some water on my face and get back to work."

"When was the last time you went home?"

"Day before yesterday to get a clean shirt." Danny admitted. "I'll be five minutes."

Mac shook his head.

"I spoke to Lindsay this morning, she's testifying tomorrow. She's not doing well either." Stella said from the other doorway.

"I know."

"And Danny's maxed out on his overtime for the month."

"I'm aware of that too. What are you suggesting?"

Stella handed him something.

"A plane ticket?"

"Flack, Hawkes and I clubbed together. He has four days off he hasn't taken and I've spoken to some of the night shift we'll all cover for him."

"What if I said no?"

"Then I have four hours to talk you into it. That's when he's flight leaves." Stella stated.

"Danny." Mac said when came out of the bathroom.

"I know I shouldn't sleep at the lab."

"I was going to ask if you were aware that you've maxed out on overtime this month and I can't let you out into the field."

"Oh come on Mac." Danny protested.

"It's against policy. I think you should take a week off." Mac handed him the ticket.

"What's this?"

"Your family needs you and you're no good to me here. Go where you'll be useful."

"Mac." Danny started.

"You have no time to argue your flight leaves in less than four hours and you need to go home and pack."

"Tell Lindsay we're all thinking about her." Stella added from behind Mac. "Don's going to drive you to the airport. No arguments."

"No arguments." Danny agreed.

CSI NY CSI NY

Danny knocked on the door of his in-laws house. His flight had been delayed by over two hours and he'd only just caught the rental car agency before they shut for the night. He knew if he's called someone would have come and picked him up but he couldn't wait for that.

"Danny." His mother-in-law was surprised to see him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"My family needed me." Danny replied. "Is Lindsay here?"

"She's upstairs putting the baby to bed. You know the way."

"Thank you." Danny dropped his bag by the stairs and climbed them.

Lindsay was sat rocking Olivia to sleep singing gently.

"You know it sounds much better when you sing it than when I do."

"Danny?" Lindsay spun around.

"Hey Montana. Miss me?"

"Danny." Lindsay got up and hugged him tightly.

"Watch Liv." Danny warned. "Hey baby." Danny took his daughter not caring if he woke her up. "I missed you."

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked.

"That's a nice welcome after I flew all this way." 

"Danny." Lindsay started.

"Mac and Stella got tired of me moping around the lab and I've run out of overtime."

"I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too." He kissed her. "Why don't we put Liv to bed and you can show me how much you missed me?"

"You're on. I need the distraction."

"You know me Montana; I'm always willing to help out where I can."

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted but I've been trying to figure out where I wanted to end this. I've known from the start how I wanted the epilogue to go so this seemed after a lot of soul searching the best place to end it before the epilogue. With work being so busy and my muse coming back after a CSI NY marathon I'm finally posting. So thank you for reading and going on this journey with me.

"You did really well up there today." Danny told Lindsay as they left the court.

"I have to do it again tomorrow." Lindsay pointed out.

"You'll do great then too." He kissed the top of her head. "Do you want to go and get some ice-cream?"

"I can't handle people right now."

"We can still get ice-cream. Come on."

Danny drove them to the store and quickly ducked inside and returned with two pints of ice-cream and some plastic spoons.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." Lindsay replied.

Danny drove down a deserted area which over look the fields. He listened when she needed him to and hugged her and told her it would be alright.

The next few days were a flood of emotions but Danny was there right by her side.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly as Lindsay held a breath awaiting the verdict.

GUILTY!

Lindsay hugged Danny tightly.

"You did it, you got him." He whispered.

After talking to the families and making a brief statement to the press Lindsay and Danny were finally able to leave the court house.

"Do you want to go and see Liv?" Danny asked.

"No there is somewhere else I need to go first. Let me have the keys."

Danny handed her the keys and got in the passenger seat. He didn't say a word as they drove.

Lindsay finally pulled the car in the cemetery parking lot.

Danny followed wordlessly. She slowed.

"Do you mind waiting here for a minute? I need to do this by myself."

"I'll be right here." He assured her.

Lindsay walked over and found her friends graves side by side.

"Hey. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've been back. But we got him. I'm sorry it took so long." She paused. "He's going away for the rest of his life. I guess we'll never know why he did it but we got you justice." She wiped a tear from her check.

She took a seat cross legged on the trimmed grass. There were fresh flowers on the graves she noticed.

"I guess I should fill you in on my life. I know the last time I was here was when I told you I was moving to New York. I remember being terrified it's a huge city, but it feels like home now. The lab is great; I work with some great people who are also great friends."

She proceeded to provided details of her co-workers.

"But most importantly I met Danny. He's a typical New Yorker, but he's also sweet and kind and funny and there when I need him. We got married a couple years ago; he changed my life and perspective on everything. Do you remember guys we always said we wanted to marry? How clueless were we? Men like that only exist in romance novels or the movies. Everyone has flaws. How does they saying go 'you may not be perfect, but you are perfect for me'? I guess that's what real life is all about."

"Then there is Olivia, our daughter. She is perfect but then I'm biased." She continued to describe Olivia.

"I also did something big. A friend and I organised a major event with all the big sports teams in New York which raised millions for cancer charities and children in New York its helping. It was kind of like the time we planned to raise money for the homecoming dance with the help of the football team. Only more successful. The Mayor gave me an award; it wasn't anything someone else wouldn't have done. We made a memorial for the fallen police and FDNY officers who died in the line, including all the heroes from September 11th."

Lindsay continued to fill them in on her life for another twenty minutes.

"Danny, there's some people I want you meet."

Danny walked over to join her.

"Hello ladies." He wasn't sure what else to say.

Lindsay began filling him in on all her friends.

After about an hour they made their way back to the car.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Let's go home." Lindsay requested.

THE END


	44. epilogue

Epilogue

Danny got up to answer the door.

"Hey Flack."

"Are you ready to go?" He inquired.

"Ready to go where?"

"Hey Lindsay." Flack greeted her. "I guess you didn't tell him."

"Not yet."

"What am I missing here?" Danny asked.

"The other half of your father's day gift." Lindsay handed him an envelope.

Danny opened the envelope.

"Giant's tickets. Right behind home plate?"

"I might happen to know the owner." Lindsay shrugged.

"You're amazing." Danny kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go and enjoy the game. Just be home in time to put Olivia to bed."

Danny made it home just as Lindsay was finishing giving Olivia her bath.

"Hey look Daddy's home to put you to bed."

"Hey." Danny gave them both a kiss.

"How was the game?"

"Good we won by two runs."

"Good." Lindsay passed Olivia over. "Goodnight sweet."

Danny joined Lindsay in bed once Olivia had settled. She was on an early shift whilst he was on a late.

"So did you have a nice Father's Day?" Lindsay asked as rested her head on this chest.

"It wasn't bad."

"Want to do it again?" Lindsay inquired.

"I think Father's Day is an annual event." Danny pointed out.

"I meant more kids."

"Maybe when Liv is slightly older."

"I was thinking more like eight months." Lindsay suggested.

It took half a second for it to sink in.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known?"

"For definite since yesterday. I had the doctor run a blood test when I took Liv for her shots on Friday. They called with the results yesterday morning."

"We're going to have another kid?"

"Excellent deduction Detective." Lindsay kissed him.

"You're amazing."

"So I've been told. There's something else I should probably mention."

"What?"

"I've been having the same dream for a week."

"What kind of dream?"

"That we had twins." She informed him before pointing out. "They do run in my family."

Danny paled.

"It's okay cowboy we can handle anything." She kissed him again.

THE END


End file.
